


Setanta

by DamistaH



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Childhood Friends, Dubious Consent, Emiya human, Erotica, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intrigue, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Drama, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamistaH/pseuds/DamistaH
Summary: Sipnosis; Cuando Emiya era un niño recuerda que pasó una temporada en Irlanda, en un enorme castillo donde recibieron a un niño herido por los lobos del bosque. Fue quizá la temporada más bonita que tuvo en Europa…pero ¿Por qué ahora recordaba esos recuerdos mucho más vivos que nunca? Quiza ahora que había regresado a aquel castillo lo invadía una nostalgia, una nostalgia sobrenatural.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Setanta

Emiya recuerda que cuando era niño tuvo un amigo muy particular. En ese entonces tan solo vivía en que castillo cerca de un amplio lago bordeado por un bosque. Personalmente no le gustaba, por la sencilla razón que no tenia ningún vecino a kilómetros y para ir al pueblo se tenía que levantar muy muy temprano para regresar en la tarde muy agotado. Su padre tenía que viajar a Europa y en esta ocasión tenia asuntos en Irlanda y el debía ir con él a donde fuera, tan solo contaba con siete años.

Irlanda era muy bonita, todo era verde allí, pero también era húmedo y frio. Taiga vino también para el viaje, queriendo que Shirou aprendiera Ingles y otras asignaturas ya que era difícil mantenerse en una escuela fija.

La habitación de Shirou era muy grande, tan grande que sus pertenencias no cubrían casi nada del espacio, de todos modos, solo permanecerían en ese castillo mientras duraran los asuntos de su padre…no sabía mucho de los asuntos de su padre, pero sabía que todo lo que hacía era muy importante. Las cosas de adultos eran muy importantes. Sus días no eran muy extraordinarios, su padre salía por días en ocasiones y él se quedaba con Taiga en el castillo donde estudiaban, jugaban, paseaban por el amplio jardín y hacían las tareas domésticas.

Todo se trastocó cuando su padre trajo consigo a un niño que había encontrado camino a casa desde el bosque. Shirou se impresionó mucho al verlo, era quizá de su misma edad, de unos siete u ocho años, estaba herido en las piernas y en los brazos por lo que parecían ser mordeduras de perros.

—Lo encontré echado junto a un árbol-Dijo Kiritsugu – creo que lo atacaron lobos, llama al médico, Taiga.

Lo ingresaron a una habitación y lo acostaron, Shiroi observaba al niño con intriga y temor, era la primera vez que veía algo así, no sabía que hubiera lobos cerca de los bosques…

Se dio cuenta de algo que lo sobresaltó profundamente; cuando el niño despertó sus ojos transitaron por toda la habitación hasta hallarlo y se mantuvieron fijos en él durante largo tiempo. Sus ojos, eran profundos, rojos como la sangre y el vino, jamás había visto piel tan blanca, dándole un aspecto afectado y enfermo…pero también solemne y algo silvestre.

Cuando el doctor llegó al castillo le llenó de cuidados, lo revisó y selló sus heridas con un líquido de color marrón que le hizo arrugar la nariz y gruñir mientras parecía maldecir en un idioma extraño.

—Es irlandés –Apuntó el doctor- Seguro hijo de algunos campesinos. Estará bien, he inyectado una vacuna contra la rabia…debe guardar reposo hasta que se le cierren las heridas, por suerte no ha sido muy grave.

Luego, Shirou vio como el doctor y su padre salían de la habitación, al parecer aclarando el tratamiento. Mientras, Taiga y Shirou se acercaron a la cama donde yacía el niño. Tenía manchas de sangre en su ropa, él los observaba fijamente y expectante con esos ojos grandes…

Taiga se alejó de la cama ya que su padre le llamaba. Mirándose ellos dos solos, notó que el niño sonría suavemente, apenas una mueca sutil, emocionado de este hecho Shirou le sonrió con entusiasmo, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver los vendajes de sus brazos y sus piernas.

—¿Te duele? –Preguntó, el niño ladeó la cabeza y admiró con cierta curiosidad muda. - ¿Te duelen las heridas…? ¿Vives cerca de aquí? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ya…ya. Shirou…no lo abrumes con preguntas –Le pidió Kiritsugu acercándose a él- Creo que tampoco entiende el inglés.

—¿No? –Shirou miró al niño que parpadeó dos veces y luego a su padre - ¿Se va a quedar con nosotros?

—Creo que es lo mejor –confesó este- mañana iré al pueblo a ver si alguien lo conoce.

—¿Cómo se llama? –Quiso saber Taiga.

—No lo sé. No nos entiende –Le respondió Shirou y sintió la mirada del niño sobre él. No estaba seguro que le estuviera observando, pero podía…sentirlo. Deslizó la mirada hacia el niño y efectivamente se encontró con sus ojos…

Poco a poco, el niño cerró los ojos lentamente y dejó salir un suspiro de aparente tranquilidad y satisfacción.

Solo entonces, Kiritsugu recomendó dejarlo descansar, sugiriendo hacer algo de comer para cuando despertara, Shirou se emocionó y pronto se involucró en preparar la cena para el accidentado invitado. Movido por una ardiente pasión preparó la cena, pero se desilusionó un poco al ver que no podrían traer el invitado a la gran mesa y en cambio comería en su habitación.

Pensó en lo triste que sería comer solo en una habitación tan grande y desconocida. Luego de comer y limpiar lo necesario, no puedo dejar de pensar en el nuevo invitado con la sensación de un deseo insatisfecho.

Su padre debía salir al pueblo en la mañana y por tanto se guardó en su habitación temprano, Taiga por otra parte se encontraba igual de intrigada por el extraño niño, pero comprendió la necesidad de Shirou por un amigo de su edad en un lugar tan amplio y solitario, de modo que y para beneficio propio también, le encomendó la tarea de entregarle y recogerle las comidas durante su estancia allí.

Esa noche, fue a su habitación con cierta excitación, abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó por el umbral, su presencia fue notada casi de inmediato, el niño que se encontraba observando la noche por la amplia ventana giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y como si supiera que era él le sonrió lento y con cierta expectación.

Se acercó a la cama, esta era demasiado grande para un cuerpo pequeño como el de aquel niño.

—Hola-Saludó con cierta vacilación, pensó en ese momento que este no le entendía hablado, de modo que hizo un gesto con la mano y este maravillosamente respondió con el mismo gesto.

Ambos se sonrieron.

Luego apuntó a la bandeja con los platos vacíos…

—¿Te ha gustado? –Le preguntó, el niño ladeó la cabeza y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante buscando ver la forma en sus labios se movían. - ¿Quieres algo más? ¿agua? ¿te sientes bien? Hicimos jugo de cerezas.

El niño no respondía, pero al parecer se encontraba divertido de lo que brotaba de los labios del otro, la forma en que sonreía era encantadora, tenía un aire místico e indeterminado que a su vez le proporcionaba comodidad.

—¡Soy Emiya Shirou! -Dijo lentamente por que había notado que el niño miraba sus labios con mucha atención - ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—Setanta.

—¿Te llamas Setanta?

—Setanta. –Afirmó y descubrió que tenía una voz muy bonita.

—Setanta.

—Shir…Shirou, Emiya.

El aludido asintió emocionado.

—Puedes solo decir Shirou…Soy de Japón ¿sabes dónde queda Japón? –Le preguntó animado, pero los ojos del niño se entornaron como si deseara ver algo que estaba muy lejos. No comprendía, claro.

—Shirou…-Le susurró, pero luego pronunció una oración en un idioma totalmente increíble que jamás había escuchado y sonrió con alegría.

Shirou tampoco comprendió nada en absoluto, pero el júbilo de Setanta era infecciosa y solo con verlo sonreír era motivo para acompañarle.

—¿Eres irlandés? –Le preguntó. –irlandés…irlandés. Eso dijo el médico.

—irlandés… -Luego lo vio apuntar hacia la ventana y hablar. Shirou intentó comprender lo que quería decirle, pero era casi imposible, de modo que estuvieron hablando sin comprenderse nada en absoluto y rieron por el simple hecho de encontrarse juntos.

Los niños eran muy simples a veces.

Emiya creyó comprender que le narraba su encuentro con los lobos, gruñía y hacía gestos feroces, como una obra de teatro, de terror. Se compadeció de él, al momento y se preguntó ¿Cómo había terminado de aquella manera?

De pronto, Setanta tomó la mano de Shirou y siguió hablando mientras la sostenía con mucha familiaridad, jugando un poco con los dedos... Setanta tenía un acento muy particular, a veces alzaba la voz y otras veces hablaba muy bajito, pero en definitiva tenía una forma de reír muy bella.

Pronto le tocó el cabello blanco a Shirou con cierta averiguación por un momento, dijo una oración con emoción. Luego se tocó su propio cabello desordenado, que se veía negro en la noche, pero cuando le golpeaba la luz era de un color azulino muy intenso.

—¿Dónde está tu mamá? –Preguntó Shirou –¿Vives allá?

Señaló hacia la ventana.

—Mamá…-Setanta miró hacia la ventana y luego miró Emiya a los ojos con firmeza, le respondió, no sabía lo que significaba, pero por la mirada que dio era una cuestión muy seria.

Cuando Shirou bostezó pensó en retirarse, pero Setanta lo tenía ahora fuertemente atrapado de su mano y no deseaba dejarlo ir. Dijo algo en irlandés con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Vendré mañana…sabes Taiga quizá pueda enseñarte a hablar inglés… ¿te gustaría?

—¿Taiga?

—La chica alta. Mi tutora.

Setanta hizo un gesto receloso y le soltó la mano lentamente, arrastrando los dedos.

—Es buena. –Justificó el japonés, Setanta no le respondió como era natural. Lo vio recoger la bandeja con los platos vacíos.

— _Slán… –_ Le dijo Setanta al caminar lejos del el

—Buenas noches…

—No…ches. –Le indicó el otro en voz baja.

En la cocina Taiga y Shirou hablaron mientras el niño limpiaba los platos, contándole de lo que habían hablado, sin embargo, confesando que no entendía nada de nada de lo que decía… Surgió la brillante idea de integrarlo en su reducido grupo de estudio con la intención de enseñarle inglés y si se podía un poco de japonés…

A Emiya le emocionaba mucho la idea y se fue a dormir con el corazón inquieto de tener un nuevo amigo. 

Se levantó muy temprano, con mucha energía y corrió a hacer el desayuno. Un desayuno delicioso, le contó a su padre el nombre del niño mientras cocinaba y se ofreció de llevarle el desayuno.

Al entrar a la habitación lo encontró aun dormido. El cielo afuera estaba nublado, dejó la comida en la mesa de noche con mucho cuidado y se inclinó un poco para verlo, estaba inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados de pestañas gruesas y rostro que parecía ser de mármol. Le tocó el hombro para despertarlo, pero este no reaccionó, solo vio cómo su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente antes de volver a tener el ritmo tranquilo y casi imperceptible.

Estuvo un poco indeciso si retirar la bandeja o no, pero finalmente decidió dejarla en la mesa de noche e irse, con la ilusión rota de poder hablar algo esa mañana. Sin embargo, más adelante descubriría que Setanta tenía hábitos muy raros de sueño, dormía muy tarde y se despertaba casi siempre después de las diez am cuando ya todos desayudaron y el sol estaba oculto entre las nubes…

Cuando retiró la bandeja con los platos vacíos encontró al niño con rostro satisfecho. Hablaron un poco, con algo de conflicto, puesto que ninguno de los dos se comprendia en absoluto, pero Setanta tenía un atractivo don para que cualquier cosa que dijeran se sintiera cómodo. En ese momento lo animó a salir al jardín junto con Taiga y él a estudiar.

Setanta se levantó de la cama y Shirou le proporcionó ropa adecuada para el frio del exterior, -al parecer eran casi de la misma talla- para poder ir al jardín. Taiga se hallaba ya en el jardín en una mesa bajo uno de los almendros.

—Setanta, ella es Taiga, en mi tutora. – Le presentó Shirou con cortesía.

—Taiga –Nuevamente él entornó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza antes de sentarse y mirar los libros que estaban en la mesa con sospecha.

Las clases fueron un poco más interesantes con Setanta entre ellos, se evidenció que era inteligente y muy avispado, pero en algunas ocasiones parecía distraído y no muy interesado por lo que se hablaba, mostrando un aspecto débil y lánguido como la de un perro que recién acaba de comer… Aprendía rápido las palabras y se vio muy atento a la forma en que Taiga y Shirou hablaban y movían los labios. Todas las cosas las anotaba en un cuaderno que Shirou le había prestado, a este le divertida verlos escribir, tomaba el lápiz con mucha fuerza.

Poco a poco, Shirou comprendió que Setanta era irlandés y que no vivía en el otro pueblo, sino que venia de un lugar mucho mas lejos, lejos, lejos decía él. Sin embargo, habló muy poco de su madre y nunca mencionó a su padre, pero nombró a su tío Fergus y a su maestra que vendría siendo algo como Taiga era para Shirou, pero no mencionó su nombre.

En una oportunidad, Emiya descubrió que no le gustaban los cuervos; una noche antes de dormir, mientras hablaba, un cuervo entró por la gran ventana de su habitación y se posó sobre el doncel de la cama, como tocado por un rayo el niño irlandés se trasladó hacia donde Shirou se encontraba y se cubrió la cabeza.

—Morrigan, Morrigan… no. No-Decía como un mantra aterrorizado – Protegeme…

Debido al miedo que le inducía ese animal, Shirou también se vio afectado, pero con un poco más de valor y una barra de madera que había cerca de la ventana espantó al pájaro de nuevo hacia el exterior, este huyó graznando con claro enfado. Luego de verse libre Setanta lo abrazó con agradecimiento por más de lo que creyó eran como tres minutos. Le dijo que no le gustaban los cuervos y los pájaros en general por que siempre lo picoteaban…tenía miedo que volviera por la noche y convenció a Shirou para poder dormir con él en su cuarto.

Setanta fue a su habitación esa noche luego del incidente con el cuervo, tenía un camisón azul de seda, y le habían dado unas zapatillas de dormir. Solo entonces, Emiya agradeció tener una habitación tan grande y vaciada para poder jugar. Setanta parecía no conocer agotamiento alguno, jugaron a las atrapadas por el amplio espacio de la habitación, evidenciando que resultaba muy difícil atrapar al niño irlandés y cuando no podía escapar hacia trampa haciéndole cosquillas,, también era muy difícil atraparlo cuando jugaron a las ciegas o a las escondidas. Durmieron muy tarde esa noche, a Shirou no se le hizo difícil capturar el sueño, en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada cayó profundamente dormido, no pasó lo mismo con Setanta que estuvo con los ojos abiertos por largo tiempo…

Kiritsugu miraba con buenos ojos la amistad entre ambos niños, Shirou tenía mucho entusiasmo, algo muy reconfortante desde que se mudaron al castillo, sin embargo, le preocupaba que nadie en el otro pueblo conociera o visto a Setanta.

El niño tampoco parecía angustiado por saber de sus cercanos o responsables, más bien solía asegurarle a Shirou que ellos lo encontrarían cuando fuera el momento.

Setanta se recuperó muy pronto y se interesó por acompañar a Shirou a todos lados, incluso lo ayudaba en sus deberes, como lavar los platos o limpiar las alfombras, también limpiar la tela de las arañas, encontró que Taiga no hacía nada de estas cosas, de modo que la ayuda de Setanta fue muy bien recibida e incluso vehementemente deseada, así pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos.

Shirou descubrió que Setanta era muy fuerte, era muy rápido y muy diligente. Le gustaba curiosear en la arquitectura del castillo y tocar cosas, como los bustos que adoraban los salones o los tejidos de las alfombras, también las armas que colgaban en las paredes. También tocaba el rostro de Emiya…nombrando las partes de su cuerpo en inglés.

_“Cabello blanco, ojos grises, cejas, pestañas, nariz, labios, mejilla, orejas, mentón, cuello, tabique…frente, quijada…”_

Cuando pudo hacer oraciones un poco más complejas no paraba de comentar o mencionar algo. A Setanta le gustaba mucho el cabello de Shirou, decía de era como el pelaje de un lobo blanco…

—Tu padre sale mucho, Shirou…¿es un príncipe? ¿Por qué vive en este castillo? –Preguntó una noche de sus largas conversaciones antes de dormir. Setanta tomaba la mano al otro como una costumbre ahora común en su comportamiento.

—No lo sé muy bien, viajamos mucho todo el tiempo. –Le explicó. Los ojos de Setanta adquirieron un tinte de seriedad. – El hace cuidados para los cuadros y cosas viejas…Creo que tiene permitido estar en el castillo.

—¿Se irán?

Shirou dudó por un momento más, dudoso de responder.

—Sí. Cuando termine su trabajo aquí –Le indicó – Somos de Japón ¿sabes dónde queda Japón?

Sus ojos rojos lo admiraron largamente en silencio, totalmente grave y luego se entornaron con una peligrosa expresión.

—No quiero que te vayas, Shirou –Le dijo con una expresión triste y a la vez molesta, luego hizo un puchero con los labios y Shirou pensó que rompería a llorar – ¡Eres mi amigo!

Shirou tampoco quería irse y separarse de su nuevo amigo, pero no sabía que hacer. No dominaba su vida como decidir quedarse o llevarlo con él.

—Yo tampoco me quiero ir…-Confesó tristemente.

Luego los invadió un breve silencio antes de que Setanta apretara su mano muy fuerte con los ojos llenos de furia, repentinamente la soltó para intentó morderse la palma de su propia mano... El niño de cabello blanco lo vio con confusión, intentó impedirlo, pero este desesperadamente clavó los dientes en su piel, expulsando unas pocas gotas de sangre.

—¿Qué haces? –Preguntó el japonés.

—Magia –Le respondió sobriamente el otro y sus ojos parecían cargados de algo que a Shirou no le gustó– Muérdete la mano. ¡Muérdetela! 

Aquello asustó a Shirou que apretó las manos en puño aturdido por la repentina acción del niño.

En vista que no iba a realizar su petición, Setanta le tomó una de las manos, luchó un poco contra la resistencia de Emiya y se la mordió. Emiya gritó porque había dolido, luego ambas manos se unieron en un apretón muy fuerte y la sangre de ambos se mezcló. El japonés se estremeció cuando escuchó unas palabras raras salir de los labios de su amigo con energía. No sabía que era, pero no se atrevió a separar la mano de él sintiendo la situación muy importante y, además, Setanta tenía mucha fuerza, luego de unos momentos se abalanzó contra Shirou abrazándolo muy fuerte rompiendo a llorar.

—Ahora estamos unidos por siempre, no te podrás separar de mí. Eres mío, mío… -Le dijo en susurró con vehemencia. 

Shirou se quedó sin palabras y con la boca abierta ante la desesperación arrebatada del muchachito sobre su cuerpo, se le antojó muy extraño, pero también pensó que podría atribuirlo a las costumbres de este irlandés. Comenzó a sentir dolor en la palma de su mano, la vio con pequeñas gotitas de sangre y un hilo muy fino e inofensivo en su piel. …Por supuesto, la magia no era algo que existía.

El tampoco deseaba la inevitable separación y el ánimo del irlandés logró infectarlo, sintiéndose triste y desesperado. Era probable, muy tristemente, que jamás se volvieran a ver.

Taiga le regañó por haberse dejado morder, diciéndole a Setanta que ese comportamiento era de personas poco civilizadas. Vendó su mano y fue como si nada hubiera pasado, Setanta volvió a tener ese carácter energético y curioso, como si nunca antes se hubiera enojado de esa forma. Esa forma en que se molestaba daba miedo y Emiya internamente procuró no provocar su enojo.

Las cosas avanzaron más o menos sin novedades, estrechándose cada día mas, pero una tarde alguien llamó a la puerta del castillo, era una mujer, alta, de largo cabello oscuro y ojos rojos, rojos como los de Setanta. Shirou la espió mientras entraba al vestíbulo, tenía un vestido negro y una sombrilla, su padre la atendió le sirvió té y conversó un poco con ella, poco después llamó a Setanta, esa mujer era su tutora que lo había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo…

Setanta afirmó, la reconoció, hablaron en irlandés por un largo rato, ella tenía una tez suave y una tranquilidad inescrutable. Parecía contenta de haber encontrado a Setanta, pero no se le tiró en brazos o manifestó desesperación alguna, sus tratos, más bien, eran cordiales y un tanto profesionales.

Pronto anunció que se irían, pues tenían un viaje que hacer y se había retrasado por que Setanta estaba ausente. El niño irlandés dibujó una expresión triste y Shirou pensó que rompería a llorar, cuando Setanta vio a Emiya se le abalanzó al cuello y lo abrazó larga y fuertemente.

Dijo algunas cosas en Irlandes, que no podía determinar, pero lo repetía con mucha insistencia y determinación. El abrazo duró mucho y tuvieron que separarlos, aunque Setanta quería llevándose a Shirou con él, pero la mujer era una figura inalterable que lo convenció de soltarlo o lo lastimaría, se separaron con lágrimas en los ojos y cuando hubieron salido del castillo, Shirou rápidamente subió a la habitación para verlos desde la ventana caminar por el jardín…se despidió por la ventana con la mano y estuvo en la ventana hasta que se metieron en el camino del bosque y se perdieron de vista.


	2. Emiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como siempre advierto que soy relativamente nueva escribiendo en este fandom, jajaja asi que lo siento si me equivoco en algo o me confundo. 
> 
> Espero disfruten la historia.

Aquellos eventos ocurrieron hace casi ya dieciséis años…y solo lo recordó porque había vuelto al mismo castillo en Irlanda por asuntos familiares, deseaban pasar las vacaciones en aquel castillo, aunque no era algo totalmente emocionante la primera vez que lo pensaron, se encontraron gratamente sorprendido de que el pueblo hubiera crecido un poco más hasta el punto de haber muchas más personas rondando por los bosques del castillo. 

Al entrar a su habitación revivió todos aquellos recuerdos con su preciado amigo Setanta. Ese nombre era muy raro ahora que lo meditaba ya como un adulto, bueno, seguramente el también pensaría lo mismo de su nombre, Emiya Shirou. Admirando su habitación vinieron allí imágenes de su estancia en ese lugar, entre el armario y la cómoda había un espacio pequeño donde podía entrar un niño si unía muy bien las piernas y bajaba la cabeza; recordaba que Setanta solía esconderse allí cuando Taiga debía darle la medicina, aunque le causaba mucho miedo que Setanta no quisiera tomarse los medicamentos y por tanto enfermara, ahora le resultaba hasta tierno.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a ese pequeño espacio, era mucho más pequeño de lo que recordaba o quizá era el que había crecido demasiado, no podía entrar en ese sitio jamás.

Hicieron algunos cambios en el Castillo en la última década, cerraron y vaciaron algunas de las habitaciones para rellenar otras, de modo que no se vieran tan inmensas. Trasladaron algunas armas que estaban en las paredes a los museos de Dublín, comprendió todo esto ya que su padre era un restaurador de arte y por eso solían ir a lugares, castillos, museos, casas antiguas…por eso tardó un momento en reconocer que la habitación asignada era la que Setanta había habitado hace dieciséis años. La reconoció –además del espacio entre el armario y la cómoda- por la ventana, podía ver el camino del bosque, un poco menos espeso que antes.

El cielo era mucho más denso de lo que Emiya recordaba a cuando era niño y también el bosque mucho menos espeso, espero que no hubiera aumentado la cantidad de lobos. Tenía vecinos nuevos los Tohsaka que yacían a unas cuantas millas, -mas no exactamente donde- la hija, Rin, les dio la bienvenida cuando llegaron, su padre trabaja en el pueblo y llevaban viviendo allí dese hace dos años, ya que Rin estudiaba en la universidad, era un sitio tranquilo donde nada extraño sucedía, algo aburrido, pero perfecto para vacaciones si la intención era relajarse.

Había diversión en el pueblo, decía ella, donde en las noches todo se encendía.

Las cosas eran ahora muy diferentes de las que Emiya recordaba y Rin se lo haría saber al invitarlo al pueblo en una de las noches, a un cine y luego a un lugar donde comer.

Emiya se sorprendió al darse cuenta que las personas dominaban tanto el inglés como el irlandés y hasta también el alemán, Rin en particular dominaba estos tres idiomas. Fueron a un cine por la noche a ver una película de terror sobre vampiros. El guion era algo cliché, pero las historias de vampiro modernas eran algo repetitivas, pensó Emiya, aunque llegó a reconocer que lo sorprendieron los efectos especiales y la cantidad de sangre innecesaria y mensajes subliminales.

Luego de ello recorrieron un bazar donde comieron en uno de los puestos ambulantes, comieron a la intemperie, aunque Rin se encontraba mal del estómago al recordar la película, claramente su intención era sorprender al hombre japonés, pero no midió las consecuencias de sus propios actos para su propio estómago. Emiya no solía asustarse tan fácilmente con algo que se encuentra atrapado en una pantalla gigante.

Permanecieron hablando mientras caminaron sin un rumbo fijo, por suerte, en la noche ahora había muchas más personas que hace más de una década y no temían a la oscuridad solitaria. Lograron sentarse en una de las mesas de una modesta plaza, conversando bajo la luz de los faroles. De pronto un cuervo de posó sobre la superficie de la mesa donde yacían ambos. Emiya lo visualizó; el animal los miraba a ambos, tenía aquellos grandes ojos negros, profundos, aunque sabía que los miraba a ambos, Emiya no pudo evitar turbarse ligeramente al sentir que lo estaba observando a él con insistencia. Por el momento en que el cuervo estuvo allí, observando, todo alrededor de Emiya se apagó como si alguien hubiera bajado el volumen de la música de la vida…

—Morrigan –Dijo, pero no fueron sus labios lo que se movieron, o quizá sí, sí, debían ser sus labios, pero no pudo controlarlos, como poseído.

—¿Qué? –Preguntó Rin. - ¿Qué dijiste?

Emiya parpadeó, como volviendo a este mundo, dibujó un rostro confundido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estas escuchándome, Emiya? –Le preguntó Rin con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, no ¿podrías repetirlo? 

Volvió los ojos a la mesa, para admirar de nuevo el animal, pero no había nada allí, tampoco escuchó cuando alzó el vuelo.

—¿Viste el cuervo? –Preguntó repentinamente Emiya interrumpiendo el discurso de la mujer. Esta lo miró extrañada.

—¿Qué cuervo?

—Había un cuervo en la mesa hace un momento, estaba aquí, aquí, frente a nosotros.

—No había ningún cuervo, Emiya. –Rin lo miró con cautela ¿estaba tratando de asustarla? Pensó – No es divertido, Emiya, no había ningún cuervo aquí.

—Si lo había…-Manifestó él, pero luego reflexionó un poco inseguro – Bueno…puede que no. No lo sé.

—Creo que la comida también te hizo mal a ti –Le comentó Rin con ojos preocupados. -¿Quieres regresar a casa?

Emiya se mordió los labios, miró someramente hacia la mesa y a su alrededor, luego miró su reloj y asintió suavemente, mientras se retiraban de aquel lugar no encontró ninguna señal de un cuervo, pensando que lo había imagina, decidió olvidarlo.

Cuando llegó al castillo, encontró la entrada iluminada, y subió directamente las escaleras para darse un baño caliente antes de irse a descansar. Kiritsugu ya se había mentido en cama y Taiga estaba muy emocionada con una nueva telenovela que encontró en un canal irlandés…

Se colocó el pijama y apagando la luz se echó en el lecho, gruñó al instante cuando un resorte le punzó en la espalda, la cama parecía ser la misma de hace dieciséis años…o peor…gustaría dormir en el piso, si no hiciera tanto frio…Se movió mucho. Incomodo en extremo. Rodó por la cama buscando un espacio firme y no hundido.

Finalmente se levantó, frustrado y se sentó pensando en que hacer o donde dormir. Miró al piso, y este le devolvió la mirada seduciéndolo… pero necesitaba un futon…

En controlado y pensado movimiento abrió el armario y se hizo con todas las sabanas que tenía disponible. Colocándolas en el piso, por supuesto con mucho cuidado, como quien hace un nido, cogió las almohadas de la cama y las usó, pronto se vio sumergido en suavidad y una comodidad familiar, pero hacia mucho frio, se envolvió con una manda de algodón muy gruesa con detalles de estrellas. El esfuerzo le había regresado de nuevo el sueño y mirando al techo con la araña antigua comenzó a parpadear suavemente. Cerró los ojos.

Escuchaba el reloj de la pared, luego sintió una brisa suave acariciarle el rostro, se encontraba ubicado a dos pasos de la cama y por tanto podía ver debajo de ella hacia la pared de la ventana enorme. Se giró por pocos centímetros, lentamente, luego sintió un pinchazo en su mano y esta se le acalambró. Gruñó y luego suspiró hundiéndose en las sabanas…

Otra vez el pinchazo. Como agujas. 

Emiya frunció el entrecejo y pausadamente abrió los ojos, admiró la araña antigua sobre su cabeza, con los ojos entornado examinó su mano derecha, le hormigueaban los dedos, la movió un poco, pensando que había dormido sobre ella o en una mala posición. Sintió un frio terrible en los brazos, se quitó las sabanas de encima y fue hacia la ventana, estaba entre abierta solo un poco, y por ese extremo entraba la brisa fría, la cerró y colocó el seguro algo desgastado. Luego volvió a la cama improvisada en el suelo y se hundió en esta presa del sueño aplastante, durmió y por más que intentó no pudo encontrar una posición cómoda, sintiéndose aplastado por algo. No recuerda una noche en donde se hubiera movido tanto, pero tampoco podía despertar.

A la mañana despertó como golpeado por un mazo, y en el desayuno su rostro pálido, preocupó a la familia.

—Necesito otro colchón-Le exigió. –Los resortes me querían apuñalar anoche.

Kiritusgu se compadeció de él.

—Podemos comprar uno el fin de semana. -En dos días, pensó Emiya. – Creo que hemos empacado un futon, están en la habitación de Taiga.

—Por favor, lo necesito. –Pidió Emiya con desespero.

—Puedes tenerlo, lo uso para ver la televisión, pero el sofa es mucho más cómodo. –Comentó Taiga.

—Por lo menos hasta que compremos otro colchón.

—Es uno enorme… -Le apuntó Emiya, luego reflexiono ¿sería eso un gesto innecesario? Después de todo solo se quedarían allí una temporada. – No, creo que puedo dormir en el futon, no es necesario invertir en un colchón nuevo.

Su padre lo miró con cierta expresión de contrariedad. No era para él un gasto, pero sabía lo atento que era Emiya a veces.

—¿Estás seguro? –

Emiya asintió.

—Solo necesito el futon.

Miraron su rostro y lo encontraron pálido, lleno de cansancio, no muy convencido Kiritsugu asintió, lo compraría y luego lo instalaría sin decirle nada.

Emiya no hizo mucho ese día, se sintió cansado y su mano le dolía un poco, pero sospechaba sería algo relacionado con los tendones, puesto no tenía herida visible. Encontraba dificultad para sostener los objetos por mucho tiempo.

Taiga rápidamente lo asoció al cambio de clima y la falta de un buen sueño, por ello lo exhortó a dormir una larga siesta ese día. Aceptó a regaña dientes, pues sabía que en la noche no podría pegar el ojo…

Se volvió a instalar en suelo, mucho más cómodo y caliente en el futon. El sueño vino a él con suaves caricias en sus ojos. Tuvo una fantasía confusa y estremecedora, alguien mordía su mano derecha, una serpiente que se deslizaba debajo de la cama, se metía entre sus piernas y serpenteaba bajo de las sabanas hasta reposar en su pecho, pesaba, pesaba un montón y tanto era el peso que sentía que le oprimía en el sueño, experimentó una angustia profunda pero no podía moverse y esa serpiente ahora corría a su cuello y sintió el peso en sus costillas y su pecho al apreciar sus escamas moverse debajo de su pijama.

Emiya….

Emiya…

—

No pudiendo dormir nada en la tarde, se encontró cansado para el final del día, lo que restaba de luz, estuvo echado en el futon, en ocasiones se sentaba junto a ventana y se aseguraba que estuviera cerrada. Buscó con somera actitud por los rincones de los muchos adornos…algo puntiagudo. Las habitaciones en Europa no eran tan limpias como las de Japón o por lo menos no eran tan limpias como las de su casa en la que confiaba mucho puesto que él la limpiaba con esmero, pero no halló nada, más bien encontró una vara de madera que le resultó muy familiar.

Sonrió cansado, pero nostálgico, era la vara que usaba Setanta para espantar a los pájaros, a todos, todos lo que se le acercaban en el jardín, sobre todo si eran negros, también lo usaba para picar las costillas de Emiya o hacerle cosquillas en los pies. Era increíble que tan simple objeto les trajera a las presentes memorias tan bonitas.

Tocó los extremos de la vara, no era puntiaguda, no… 

Luego de comer en cama se marchó al baño a asear su cuerpo, aunque hacia frio se sentía pegajoso, lleno de un sudor inexplicable, encontró placer en sumergirse en esa agua caliente y limpió su cuerpo, renovó su estado de ánimo un poco, en la ventana del baño había algo posado, eran dos cuervos.

—Morrigan. –Dijo Emiya, recordando que esto era lo que Setanta gruñía cuando batía la vara contra los seres, no les prestó atención pues no representaban nada para él, más que ser parte de un gracioso recuerdo.

Muy profundo dentro de él, se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaría Setanta? ¿Estaría bien? ¿le recordaría? … Desde que había llegado al castillo no había dejado de verse inundado de recuerdos relacionados a él, y es que este castillo albergaba muchos memorias, le era imposible permanecer indiferente…

Luego de vestirse, sentado en el futón se examinó la mano. Le dolía hace unas horas antes, pero era un dolor extraño, punzante y le acalambraba todo el brazo hasta el codo, se preguntaba si se trataba de una reacción al frio.

Intentó conciliar el sueño pero le fue imposible de modo que bajó a la sala y permaneció un momento en el sofá con Taiga mientras veían la maravillosa novela que había descubierto, aunque debía admitir que la trama era interesante no le entretenía del todo, sus pensamientos se hallaban inquietos y en ocasiones no entendía el por qué Taiga saltaba emocionada y se reía, Emiya claramente no seguía el ritmo de lo que ocurría en la televisión, la miraba sin ver, y solo esperaba encontrar el sueño negado.

Cuando hubo creído poder sentir algo de soñolencia, se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras sin que Taiga notara su ausencia.

Al entrar a la habitación estuvo un momento en la puerta, encendió la luz y sintió que de alguna forma había logrado expulsar algo en el interior de esas cuatro paredes. Miró a su alrededor y experimentó una sensación de vigilancia. Se percató que la ventana se hallaba cerrada como la había dejado, apagó la luz y poco después se metió en el futon casi corriendo, se cubrió y se entregó totalmente al sueño. Pasaron unos minutos para que su cuerpo se relajara totalmente, intentado apartar las preocupaciones de su mente, sin embargo, su mano volvió sufrir un pinchazo, como agujas, espinas de una rosa, se descubrió y examinó su mano derecha, esta sangraba …

¡Sangre!

De inmediato de sentó y se cubrió la herida –aunque no podía visualizar de donde salía el líquido rojo- con las sabanas. 

Sangre corría por su brazo hasta su codo y manchaba las sabanas y el cobertor de estrellas. Su corazón se llenó se terror, no podía detener el sangrado, a pesar de ello su corazón, alterado en consecuencia bombeaba más y más sangre, intentó tranquilizarse y parar el sangrado apretándose fuertemente la muñeca, poco después escuchó y sintió una fría brisa que entraba y se deslizaba por el piso, un ave se detuvo a mirarlo desde el colchón, tenía la cabeza ladeada mirando en su dirección y se sintió atraído por las sabanas bañadas de aquel líquido vital, caliente y tentador… 

Estirando ambas alas negras, se elevó hacia Emiya y este sintió que era sumergido en una sombra maligna. Intentó buscar por inercia la vara que tenía guardada, pero algo lo obligó a permanecer en el futon, quizá, la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a afectar sus extremidades. Una sensación de oscuridad se apoderó de su espíritu que desesperadamente buscaba escapar, así fuera saliéndose de su cuerpo.

Emiya…

Emiya…

—

—Emiya…Emiya, Emiya.-Escuchó desde lo más profundo de su mente, la voz en sí, era distante y producía un doloroso eco en su cabeza, sentía que a su vez alguien estaba bebiendo de él, de su corazón, drenándolo, de pronto, recuperar el control de su cuerpo y abrió los ojos de inmediato…

Se incorporó alarmado y tanto fue la rapidez de sus movimientos que Taiga tuvo que retroceder esquivando un posible golpe de cabeza. Este automáticamente examinó su mano derecha, empero esta se encontraba perfectamente; quizá algo acalambrada porque su dedo medio estaba en una posición totalmente irregular y le dolía… aún no sabe cómo su dedo pudo terminar completamente aplastado bajo algún peso.

—¿Qué pasa? Estas pálido. –Preguntó Taiga acercando para examinar su rostro con ojos atentos. – Creo que dormir en el piso no es recomendable en este país. 

Emiya no dijo nada, y no le escuchó muy bien, ahora revisaba las sabanas, completamente limpias, y sin rastro alguno de sangre. Miró con el rabillo del ojo hacia la ventana; estaba cerrada.

—Oye, Emiya, una linda chica ha venido a visitarte. Vístete, lávate la cara y ponte algo decente para recibirla, el viejo ya la está entreteniendo-Le anunció animándolo energéticamente, le dio palmadas en las mejillas queriendo que despertara, pero solo le provocó un tremendo dolor de cabeza - ¡Animo!

Taiga salió de la habitación abandonando a un confundido Emiya aun en el futon, despertando cayó en cuenta que debía de estar hablando de Rin. Volvió a caer en la superficie blanda en el piso, sintiéndose completamente tenso. Mirando el techo, aun había luz en su habitación, determinando que no había pasado ni las cinco horas que sospechaba…e incluso su presencia en el sofá con Taiga en la sala…

Rin conversaba con Kiritsugu para cuando Emiya entró al comedor, olía el té que le había servido. Se unió con discreción, se había cambiado y arreglado, realmente no sabía para que… Sin embargo, su aspecto había sido terrible de disimular y Kiritsugu pensó que debía de comprar aquel colchón cuanto antes. Pronto se levantó de la mesa para retirar las tazas de té hacia la cocina. Emiya estuvo ahora solo con Rin. 

Hablaron con cierta cautela, Rin manifestó la intención de invitarlo a salir al cine aquella noche, pero Emiya lo consideró para otra ocasión y le comentó que no había dormido bien y que realmente sentía que el colchón de su cama lo intentaba asesinar con sus resortes y el piso le sentaba muy mal en este país. La decepción se filtró en los ojos de la mujer, pero pronto se desvaneció mientras conversaban un poco más y Kiritsugu les dejó algunos bocadillos antes de retirarse finalmente arrastrando a Taiga consigo.

Las clases de Rin en la universidad se detuvieron por una semana, se encontraba aburrida y le agradaba la compañía del japonés, que, aunque en primera instancia no era del todo sociable, al conversar con el encontró un buen oyente. No obstante, en esta ocasión en particular lo encontró distraído y algo lánguido, suponía que por el intento de asesinato de su colchón. No queriendo hacerla sentir como si la desdeñaba la invitó a cenar – _Emiya tenía mucha hambre, a decir verdad, se había acostado a dormir solo con el desayuno y ya serían las cuatro de la tarde_. - Rin con impresión y duda no sabía si aceptar, pero faltó un poco más para querer quedarse.

La comida de Irlanda era algo …un poco diferente y Emiya debía admitir que no era mucho de su agrado por ello intentó hacer una cena japonesa, aunque agotado, se sintió tranquilo mientras preparaba todo aquello con Rin hablando desde la mesa del comedor, Taiga también parecía animada y el viejo observaba todo con una serena expresión de satisfacción.

La cena renovó la energía de Emiya, pero se mantuvo igual de lánguido y entretenido con las anécdotas de Rin tenia para contar, al parecer su padre era profesor y había viajado mucho por su continua educación y se decía que conocía las mejores ciudades de Europa. Emiya podía decir lo mismo, había ido con su padre a muchos museos hermosos y su padre, tenía una o dos historias que relató esa noche. Emiya no tenía muchas anécdotas para contar, pero pronto recordó una vez que Setanta…

No. Detuvo su pensamiento y apretó un poco la mano derecha, no sabía si era apropiado hablar sobre aquella vez…

Apretó un poco los labios y se obligó a escuchar ahora con mucha más atención lo que tenían para decir los demás...

La cena terminó y Rin tuvo que irse. Kiristugu le ofreció a llevarla a casa, Emiya sintió que era su responsabilidad acompañarla, no obstante, la reunión parecía haberlo drenado por completo, así que solo le aseguró que la tarde siguiente vendría para poder ir al cine y quizá pasear un rato. Emiya estuvo de acuerdo y cuando Rin se marchó.

Taiga lo atormentó con aquello por la hora que limpiaba la mesa y la cocina. Claro que, aunque cansado podía responder con comentarios mordaces de indiferencias y breves silencio de desdén. Rin era solo una amiga.

Rin era una amiga, pensaba. Una amiga, aunque algo …-en apariencia- ruda y un poco engreída, se desenvolvía mas tarde como alguien muy agradable. Sin duda, disfrutaría mucho compartir con ella ante de que tuviera que irse a la otra ciudad a retomar sus estudios.

Se durmió muy muy tarde esa noche, pero todo estuvo en calma. Había olvidado aquel mal sueño encontrándose inundado por un nuevo ánimo y humor, estaba cansado, sí, pero no tenía el sueño suficiente para desvanecerse, en cambio estuvo muy entretenido en arreglar y posicionar algunas de las pertenencias del castillo, como la biblioteca, que no la habían alterado para nada.

Solo entonces recordó un pequeño tesoro que había dejado entre los libros, un cuaderno rojo donde Setanta practicaba la gramática inglesa y permaneció por algunos momento sumergido en aquellos recuerdos –palabras escritas con mucha fuerza y borrones, y los números eran lo peor, al avanzar más lograba ver el cambio en su escritura y la seguridad en la forma de las letras y los números, habían además unos dibujos que recordó en su momento, no sabía que eran, pero cuando era niño pensaba que eran geniales, líneas infinitas e interconectadas, solo ahora supo que se trababa de una de las muchas formas de representar la inmortalidad, ahora se tornaban tan nítidos las memorias a pesar de encontrarse tan distantes.

No sabía por qué, estando allí, se veía repleto de ese sentimiento indeterminado e insistente, es como si deseara verlo de nuevo y saber ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿de qué se graduaría? ¿aun estudiaba? ¿hablaría ingles mucho mejor? … ¿Por qué había dudado de mencionarlo en la cena? …


	3. Angustia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia; Contenido sexual implicito.

…Emya se levantó preocupado otra noche, algo muy extraño, pues las tres noches anteriores se encontraba durmiendo de maravilla, su padre había invertido en un colchón nuevo, firme y también muy cómodo, era enorme, pero Emiya no se movía mucho, de hecho, podía decirse que dormía como un cadáver, siempre en una sola posición y si se movía era producto de alguna incomodidad…de todos modos, lo que le molestaba no era otra cosa que la punzada en su mano y aquel sueño insistente y…debía de admitir que un tanto vergonzoso…

Quería explicarse mejor para cuando preguntaran sobre su agotamiento, pero sencillamente no era algo que podías decir sin sentir cierta pizca de vergüenza. Los sueños, después de todo, se pensaba que albergaban algo de verdad sobre nuestra alma.

Miró hacia la ventana, podía ver la luna detrás de las nubes, apretó un poco los labios, sintiéndose sumamente ultrajado y se acarició su mano derecha para mitigar el dolor. Quizá, su alma tenía algo de aquello que le abochornaba profundamente…

Algo que los días posteriores le causó gran disonancia y hasta cierto malestar fue la ausencia de Rin, hace una semana había prometido venir para ir al cine juntos una noche, pero habían trascurrido los días y no se había presentado. Tampoco Emiya sabia donde vivía, puesto que no la había llevado a su casa nunca, y solo la habían dejado ir en el pueblo. Sin embargo, los días anteriores, había dormido tan exquisitamente recuperando su energía y buen ánimo, pero ahora, esa noche la pesadilla había regresado.

Ocurrió un poco más diferente, ya en cama, estuvo un momento acostado observando el techo hasta que cerró finalmente los ojos, pronto se durmió como solía pasar cuando se hallaba en total oscuridad y silencio agradable. De pronto sintió frio en los pies y despertándose se percató que no tenía el cobertor en su cuerpo, no estaba en la cama y se sentó un momento intentando encontrarlo con la escasa luz del exterior de la ventana. La halló en el piso al lado de la cama, el cobertor de estrellas, de un cielo estrellado.

Emiya la tomó y volvió a colocársela, sin comprender cómo la había perdido, puesto que no solía moverse mucho cuando dormía, no quiso pensarlo demasiado y reanudó su intención de entregarse al sueño hasta el momento turbado, sin embargo al volver a acostarse y encontrarse cómodo, se percató de que una silueta, en la oscuridad se movía, agudizó la mirada lo más que pudo en la mortecina luz de su habitación, por un momento no percibió nada, Emiya detuvo todo movimiento y eso…también, no había sonido ni brisa, pero …allí ¡Al pie de la cama!

Había algo, dos luces, como luciérnagas que tiritaban, eran dos ojos y cuando pudo reconocerlos como dos ojos, rojos brillantes y fijos sobre él, encontró poco después la forma de la silueta, era alta pero también un poco incompresible mientras se mantenía inmóvil. Cuando lo hizo, extendió una de sus manos hacia él, Emiya quiso hundirse en el colchón firme. Buscó moverse, pero el cobertor de alguna forma le retenía, podía sentir como su corazón subía por su garganta cuando apreció su respiración cerca, muy cerca de su rostro. Apretó los dedos en la tela del cobertor y se quedó de piedra, con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho como una fuerte válvula a punto de explotar, y mientras el sonido de aquello que estaba sobre él se tornaba cada vez y cada vez más pesado y febril, también su piel fría frotarse contra su rostro, con adoración, se asemejaba, por la forma en que lo escuchaba, al ardiente respirar de un animal.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y existía tan cerca del suyo que algo le tocó la frente, frio y liso, luego algo suave, pensaba era cabello, largo. No olía a nada en particular y aunque permaneció allí, por lo que pareció en aquel sueño horas, o quizá fueron largos y tormentosos minutos de inmenso terror; no pudo distinguir sus formas, no podía moverse y tampoco podía decir alguna palabra, no tenía antecedentes de que algo así pudiera pasarle y ante su incapacidad de despertarse se llegó a imaginar el hecho que no estaba verdaderamente dormido. La idea le acalambró la columna. Su mano derecha dolía y solo se calmó cuando sintió la mano fría de aquello sobre la propia, pasaba sus dedos insistentemente sobre la palma, los deslizaba con unos insinuantes toques.

Inesperadamente esa cosa que yacía sobre él, habló, con una voz complicada, afectada de un deseo voluptuoso. No se asemejaba a ninguna voz que hubiera escuchado antes, pero el idioma lo reconoció poco después cuando despertó.

“No sospechas lo celoso que soy “

Eso fue lo que logró reconocer, ya más calmado en su cama, pudo recordar y luego agregó con una voz ardiente como iracunda otras palabras que no pudo reconocer. Parecía ser una advertencia. Una terrible advertencia.

Emiya se despertó en medio de la noche sudando frio, pero no había nadie sobre él, quiso levantarse, pero un miedo infantil se lo impidió y no pegó el ojo en toda aquella noche.

Luego en las próximas noches solo fueron en aumento, y él no podía explicarse el porqué de estos eventos pavorosos y angustiantes. Una noche sentía que estaba sobre si, se acurrucaba en su pecho como una serpiente enroscada en su propio cuerpo, y le impidió respirar bien, sintiendo que se asfixiaba, otras era un peor; podía sentir como se enroscaba entre sus piernas y dormía en su vientre, siendo las noches más ignominiosas de su vida.

…otras veces, tomaba y apretaba su mano derecha, entrelazaba los dedos y jugaba con su mano acariciándola, lo escuchaba respirar de esa forma, desesperada y ardiente, pero en aquellos sueños no podía ver al responsable de estos toques fríos. Tampoco podía ver cómo era o la forma de sus dedos, Emiya agotado, se empeñó en repetitivos intentos apartar la mano de él o esconderla detrás de su espalda…pero aquello era astuto e implacable. 

Ante la indiferencia de Emiya los primeros minutos no hubo reacción a su acción, y pensó que había vencido al antagonista de su sueño, sin embargo, sintió como el colchón parecía moverse, se ondulaba un poco debajo de él y luego se vio envuelto en un frio que le heló la sangre, fuertes brazos lo aprisionaron y le provocaron una sensación que hasta el momento era muy sutil y odiosa, su cuerpo se relajó totalmente, lánguido y débil. Mas manos pasearon por toda la extensión de su cuerpo y lo sintió como un castigo cruel y obsceno, por que despertaba en él una voluptuosidad peligrosa y efusiva que le afrentaba.

_“No excites mi ira, no quieras apartarte de mí tan pronto”_

Una noche no quiso dormir en su habitación preso de un profundo agotamiento y como el castillo era inmensamente grande, en la tarde se dedicó a buscar un lugar donde sosegarse, donde no tuviera ventana y pudiera cerrar la puerta, para que ni Taiga pudiera molestarle –que solo tenía la llave maestra del segundo piso donde habitaban.

Se encontró un diván solitario cerca del pasillo que sube al tercer piso, no había ventanas, ni corriente de aire y estaba un tanto oculto entre la pared y un pilar muy grueso, allí durmió toda la tarde y no soñó en nada en particular, aunque no recuperó todas sus fuerzas sintió que había recuperado algo de energía. Había podido dormir hasta que la noche entrara y regresó para tomar un baño y ayudar con algunas tareas del hogar, algo que le reconfortó.

En sus pensamientos paseó la imagen de Rin que no había visto en semanas, y se le ocurrió una idea, podría ir al bazar para tan solo tener alguna posibilidad de verla, con la intención de preguntarle solo…como se encontraba. Atribuía su ausencia a algún percance, quizá había regresado a la universidad…si tan solo supiera donde vivía podría simplemente ir a visitarla. Le preguntó a su padre al respecto, él también se preguntó por la encantadora chica, pero él tampoco sabía cómo encontrarla.

Luego de la cena, Emiya abandonó el castillo, yendo al pueblo, a pesar de haber autobuses que podían llevarte a este, escaseaban un poco, según tenía entendido solo habían asignado tres que desde el pueblo podían llevarte al bosque del castillo, este era el final de la ruta. Antes se pensaba que era peligroso, pues existían muchos animales silvestres, entre ellos algunos lobos solitarios, Emiya en las oportunidades que había ido al bosque, jamás había visto a un lobo.

El pueblo en la noche seguía encendido y personalidades y personas se encontraban reunidas en él, se había convertido en su mayoría en un centro para turistas y vendedores ambulantes. Si bien había querido ir con la intención de buscar o saber algo de Rin, debía de admitir que el ambiente pintoresco, verde e iluminado del pueblo y el bazar le reconfortó de una forma insospechada. Le gustaba el arte de las artesanías, collares con símbolos que según decían eran de la antigua cultura celta, pulseras con baño de plata y oro, azabaches y lindas piedras y cuarzos. De inmediato se percató de algunos collares que tenían como dije esos símbolos, esos mismos símbolos que había visto en el cuaderno rojo de Setanta. Se encontró a si mismo cuestionándose el por qué casi todo lo que pensaba en ese castillo era relacionado con aquel niño.

Había un collar especialmente complejo, no tenía comienzo y tampoco tenía fin, según el artesano era un nudo perenne y representaba la unión eterna; era estéticamente muy llamativo y sus ojos podrían seguir eternamente las líneas de unión y sus formas. Lo tomó con especial atención, pero no lo compró, en su lugar pidió algo en contra de las pesadillas. 

El artesano le ofreció dos de estos uno era una especie de piedra, un cuarzo y un atrapasueños que recomendaba colgar sobre su cama, Emiya no era especialmente creyente de estas supersticiones, sin embargo, el ambiente mágico de Europa le contagiaba con su folclore. Uno no podía ser indiferente ante este ambiente.

El cuarzo era de un color pastel, rosa. También le recomendaron dormir con un manto rojo o alguna prenda de este color puesta en alguna parte del cuerpo. Realmente todo lo encontró fantástico, Europa tenía unas tradiciones y supersticiones muy distintas a las propias-casi ninguna- en todo caso si no funcionaba, sería un buen recuerdo de Irlanda.

Luego de colocarse el cuarzo, se distrajo con algunos espectáculos callejeros y un joven que tocaba el violín de una manera espectacular. Le agradó la canción, aunque estuviera en irlandés y no comprendiera mucho la letra, en definitiva, debería aplicarse más al estudio de este idioma.

Al regresar al castillo no le tomó más de veinte minutos tomar un autobús; encontró a Taiga viendo su telenovela, le mostró lo que había comprado en el pueblo, ella lo encontró muy bonito, pero pensaba que aquel cuarzo era muy femenino para alguien como él… Emiya pensó en obsequiárselo, sin embargo, este cuarzo tenía su debido significado, no lo había comprado para fines decorativos, lo admiró por un instante más pensando en su veracidad o su inutilidad.

—El viejo ya se durmió ¿pudiste encontrar a tu amiga? –Y sintió el tono pícaro en esas últimas palabras- Oye Emiya, sería un obsequio perfecto para ella, ah, ya se, se lo compraste a ella y por eso no quieres dármelo ¿eh?

Emiya le regaló una mirada severa, sus mejillas le cosquillearon, pero no era por que aquella acusación fuera cierta, sino por la poca vergüenza con la que Taiga lo acusaba.

—No la he visto desde la última vez que vino aquí. –Le replicó Taiga, era demasiado pronto como para iniciar esas costumbres de regalar objetos – me pregunto si regresó a estudiar.

—Puede ser posible –Le dijo Taiga y le dio algunas palmadas- calma, calma, no será la primera y el ultimo amor de vacaciones que tengas.

—No es un amor de vacaciones. –Objetó el seriamente.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. – Rio ella con incredulidad evidente.

Emiya le miró con desaprobación y al poco tiempo recordó.

—Por cierto ¿Dominas el irlandés?

—Sí. Claro.

—¿Podrías enseñarme?

—¿y eso? ¿No es mejor el inglés?

—Sí, pero …-Se detuvo un instante, no quería pensarlo mucho – Quiero aprender el irlandés también.

Taiga lo encontró razonable, hizo una expresión cargada de pensamientos pasados y alegremente comentó.

—¿Sabes a quien tengo curiosidad por ver?

—¿A quién?

—¿Recuerdas al niño que se quedó en el castillo una temporada? ¿Cómo se llama? No recuerdo el nombre…era irlandés también.

Las palabras de Taiga lograron perforarle no solo los oídos y los recuerdos sino también algo en su espíritu. Como quien abre la herida en su pecho, la sensación perduró un momento, antes de incorporarse.

—Setanta.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Ese niño! Lo recordé por que encontré su libro de caligrafía en la biblioteca. ¡Qué recuerdos! Era un poco salvaje pero bastante diligente. ¿Lo recuerdas Emiya?

Sí lo recordaba. Emiya asintió en silencio. “ _No he dejado de pensar en el desde que llegué al castillo”_ pensó y aquello le llenó de sentimientos extraños, de nostalgia, anhelos y melancolía.

—Era muy unido a ti. –Seguía comentando Taiga como un tierno recuerdo – ya debe ser un hombre, tenían la misma edad tú y él. ¿Crees que viva en el pueblo?

—Realmente no lo creo-Le respondió lentamente. No había visto a nadie parecido a él en el bazar ni en el pueblo cuando esperaba el bus. – Recuerdo que no vivía allí, sino en un lugar _lejano_.

—Hum, si, también era un tanto misterioso. Oh, puede que su familia forme parte de una mafia o algo así ¿no lo crees posible? La mujer que lo vino buscar era algo enigmática y no hablaba mucho.

—Con honestidad, no me gustaría pensar en eso –Le repuso sintiéndose ligeramente mal. Aunque lo extrañaba y esos momentos lo llenaban de ternura infantil, no quería mancillarlos pensando en fantasías como esas. – Solo deseo que este bien, donde quiera que esté.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, Emiya encontrándose especialmente pensativo. El recuerdo de Setanta lo llenaba de aquella melancolía anhelante, sí tenía ganas de verlo, poder saber que había sido de su vida. ¿tendría novia? ¿estaría estudiando? ¿pensaría lo mismo que el sobre su persona?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los bostezos de Taiga, Emiya miró el reloj en la pared, ah, serían las once de la noche, sería buena hora para dormir, pero realmente no tenía sueño, o por lo menos no dormiría de inmediato. Taiga se fue a su habitación luego de apagar la televisión, el hombre la acompañó a su habitación y el diligentemente colgó el atrapa sueños en una de las cortinas de su cama. 

Si no funcionaba, entonces sería un buen recuerdo de Irlanda.

Cuando se asomó por la ventana para cerrarla, se percató que se acercaban al castillo unos nubarrones y el viento estaba helado. El clima de Irlanda a veces podía llegar a ser un poco lúgubre incluso en primavera.

Cerró la ventana y buscó en su armario alguna prenda roja, encontró un suéter rojo, deportivo, y se hizo con otro cobertor porque de un momento a otro la habitación se tornó fría.

La lluvia comenzó a caer a eso de la una de la madrugada, Emiya estuvo por unos momentos jugando con las plumas del atrapasueños y no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero pronto lo invadió un profundo agotamiento y melancolía tal que sintió ganas de fundirse en el colchón, con el calor que este irradiaba se halló cómodo…

Miró el atrapasueño colgado en la cortina de la cama de pronto admiró como no solo su mano tocaba las plumas, sino que otra mano pálida y húmeda se posaba sobre la propia, no sabía muy bien de donde venía, miró con cuidado, su pulso se aceleró y se percató que aquella mano venia del otro lado de las cortinas, la imagen se movió rápidamente, escurridizo y en el acto sintió un cuerpo húmedo a su lado, frio y esos ojos intensos, como el carbón encendido.

Emiya intentó tomar el atrapasueños que suponía seguía colgado en la tela de las cortinas, pero no lo halló allí, eso lo tenía en una de sus manos y vio como lo apretaba en su dedo hasta romperlo.

El japonés reaccionó por el sonido del hueso rompiéndose, pero con un rápido movimiento lo empujaron hacia abajo y escuchó detrás de si como respiraba como un animal enfurecido.

Luchó contra la presa de sus manos que sostenían su muñeca, repentinamente eso exclamó y lo soltó cuando tocó el cuarzo, Emiya se incorporó y se alejó a un lado de la cama, sin embargo, eso era rápido y le tomó la mano derecha como una tenaza.

—Esto no es nada para mí. –gruñó y con sus fuertes dedos despedazó la piedra rosa y la cadena, la arrojó hacia la pared y esta se clavó en el tapiz. El corazón de Emiya se paralizó y se infló bombeando sangre a todos lados de su cuerpo preparados para pelear o huir.

—¡Que quieres! ¡Por qué sigues atormentándome!

—¿Yo, atormentarte? –Aquella voz tenia aquel acento extraño, Emiya se inquietó de que este pudiera responderle o que incluso pudiera sentirse indignado. Se observaron en un denso silencio.

Esos ojos de carbón encendido se movieron, luego lo escuchó respirar y acercarse caminando con las manos hacia él tan lentamente como el movimiento de un lobo o una serpiente.

—¿No crees que sea al revés? –Escuchó susurrante y aquella voz le provocó una sensación de languidez y su piel se erizó de una forma que no creía posible. Se acercaba a él, esa silueta en la oscuridad, sus ojos rojos clavados sobre su rostro.

Experimentó la pequeñez de su espíritu y voluntad, pero aun sumergido en el temor ya había iniciado una confrontación y no creía que debiera arrepentirse. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir lo frio de su humedad y su excitada respiración.

—Tu corazón me llama todas las noches, incluso en los días, con el odioso astro en el cielo, puedo sentir como late por mí. –Sus palabras estaban repletas de una clara pasión, emoción ardorosa, como un amante. – No sospechas lo demandante que eres para mí, no podría ignorarte nunca, Emiya.

Todo su cuerpo tembló cuando escuchó su nombre, pero también sintió esa punzada bochornosa en su vientre como un frio puñal. Tocó su mano derecha, era frio al tacto, pero se calentó poco a poco, sus caricias estaban repletas de insinuaciones, y pronto Emiya buscó escapar, sin embargo, eso lo atenazó, lo hundió en la cama, y lo despojó de sus cobertores exponiéndolo al frio de aquel cuerpo pegado al suyo, sintió su forma y tiritó ante esa calidez de su cuerpo que iba en aumento.

Concibió con sus rostros muy juntos, frotarse junto al suyo, besaba sus mejillas y susurraba palabras como un ardiente amante que libera todo su deseo en el objeto de su pasión. Eso le asustaba y mucho, también perturbaba lo que le provocaba a su cuerpo, esa sensación voluptuosa lo inundaba, se sentía preso de aquellas sacudidas dentro de su cuerpo. Los besos calientes en su cuello, la humedad de su lengua en su piel o aquellos agiles dedos entre sus piernas. Una sensación de temor y placer lo violentaron esa noche terrible junto a esa criatura sobre él.

En un instante, sintió una punzada en su pecho, como dos alfileres, pero luego no existió más dolor solo gozo, una ola arrolladora que lo dejó sin aliento, sus ojos bailaron por el techo, escuchó como algo sorbía y luego más olas de intenso placer vinieron, le embistieron y azotaron sin compasión y con vehemencia. 

—¡No quiero! ¡Ya basta! –Lloró entre los estremecimientos de su cuerpo confundido. Se aferró a algo, pensó seria sus brazos, enterró los dedos en la piel, arrastró las uñas dolorosamente mientras era azotado.

—No puedo. ¡Necesito tenerte pronto! ¡No sabes cuánto! –Y con sus palabras arribaron más y más embestidas de aquel regocijo culpable. Emiya no comprendió lo que dijo poco después, perdido, se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis, no podía ver y casi no oía, pero sentía su cuerpo temblar y ser controlado a goce del otro.

Lo vaciaban, pero también experimentaba una llenura insoportable. Las lágrimas de sus ojos fueron limpiadas con obscena adoración, y luego, vio todo blanco, su cuerpo casi llegando al punto del paroxismo.

Cuando todo se hubo detenido, se sintió pesado, drenado de toda fuerza y sentido, mareado, con las réplicas de ese efecto demoniaco en sus entrañas, lo sintió besar sus labios y su rostro sin poder evitarlo, luego susurraba algo que no pudo comprender, pero le asustaba la pasión con las que las decías, se deslizó lejos de él, arrastrando sus manos por su cuerpo como caricias de despedidas, lo vio perderse detrás de la cortina por donde había aparecido.


	4. Anemia

Shirou enfermó. Tardó en bajar a desayunar, no tenía apetito y se encontró lánguido y desanimado. Al momento de estas manifestaciones llamaron al doctor del pueblo que rápidamente lo asistió, lo examinaron e interrogaron, pero Emiya solo respondió positivo a una carencia a la hora del descanso, no conocía la causa exacta y evitó ser especifico en aquellos sueños, de hecho, los evitó totalmente, avergonzado y cauteloso.

El doctor no tenía un diagnóstico definitivo, pero si lanzó algunas teorías sobre la alimentación, la carencia de sueño y quizá algo de estrés.

“Podría tratarse de un simple descuido, una anemia no grave”

El joven de cabello blanco no encontró un alivio en esas palabras, quizá porque sabía que algo ocultaba y que esto podría ser un poco más esclarecedor para el médico si se lo contaba, sin embargo, era una locura considerarlo. Había dicho que no dormía bien en alguna noche, pero lo atribuía a otras razones no especificables, todo era un tanto ambiguo.

El paciente no tenía heridas, por tanto, no tenía ningún indicio de autolesión, algo que el doctor comentó en una ocasión. También comentó que era el segundo caso que veía de esta magnitud, como una agitación profunda, pero con jugos rojo, muchos vegetales y horas de sol podría mejorar rápidamente.

Emiya pensó seriamente en la idea de regresar a Japón una vez se recuperará.

Se le recomendó no esforzase en las tareas domésticas y hacer cortos paseos mientras hubiera sol en las mañanas. Estaban prohibido los dulces en la cena y saltarse las comidas y las comidas en la calle. Esto no escandalizó a Emiya de ninguna forma, pero si lo llegó a deprimir y también aumentó su temor a aquello que lo atormentaba por las noches.

…¿Podría ser algo psicológico?

Por esas noches de tortura, al despertar no hallaba marca de ningún tipo y la asfixia se justificaba por un rodeo de la sabana muy fuerte en su cuerpo o una posición extraña de su cuello, aunque el mismo sabía que no solía moverse demasiado en su sueño.

…Emiya no era una persona histérica y no veía con buen ojo las fantasías.

Tampoco podría encontrar a Rin como se había propuesto, solo se le tenía permitido unos cortos paseos al sol que en ocasiones por el temporal lleno de nubes no se atrevía a salir. De repente comenzó a hacer mucho viento y pronto ese clima nublado y ventoso le resultó muy odioso para tratar su enfermedad, no colaboraba con su estado de ánimo.

Los jugos rojos los consumía en cada comida, que puntualmente le preparaban, jugo de cerezas, moras, tomates, y un mix de varias frutas que no podía identificar mientras lo bebía.

Pronto, el mismo comenzó a preparase sus propias bebidas y las compartía con los demás y poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el color de su piel y la salud en su mirada, también ayudó el hecho que podía descansar aún más, cuando dormia en el gran sillón mientras Taiga miraba su novela.

Todo se trastocó cuando recibieron la visita de algunos turistas, se vieron interesados en ver la planta baja del castillo donde reposaban algunos cuadros, no tan importantes, pero igualmente hermosos e interesante de la época. Pocas veces tenían visitantes interesados en los cuadros, pero Kiritsugu no podía negarse.

Emiya se encontraba en el jardín mientras metía las sabanas en la canasta luego de doblarlas, cuando Taiga vino a él con una urgencia inaudita, había luz en sus ojos y rápidamente saltó a las cercanías del hombre.

Le exigió que dejara lo que estaba haciendo para ir con ella a la sala de los cuadros en la planta baja, Emiya no entendía la urgencia, pero primero le partía un rayo en dos antes de dejar las sabanas a merced de la lluvia. De modo que se tomó el tiempo de recoger todas las sabanas, bajos los ojos irritados y exigentes de Taiga que también se unió a la tarea. Metieron las sabanas en la canasta, se introdujeron al castillo. Taiga casi lo arrastraba, ni siquiera le permitió de llevar la canasta al segundo piso. 

Emiya ya estaba encontrando su comportamiento infantil y ridículo cuando se escondieron detrás de un pilar, al lado de un cuadro de montañas en lluvia, ¡Tenia la canasta en su lado derecho! ¡Era inútil un escondite así si podían verlo sobresalir del pilar!

—¿Qué está pasando, Taiga? Estas preocupándome –Le manifestó ya cansado, la miró con ojos inquisitivos que le respondieron con una mirada seria.

—No quería pensar que me estaba equivocando. ¡Pero tu seguro tienes mejor memoria que yo! ¡Mira allá! ¡Junto a la escultura!

—¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó desconcertado. Taiga lo tomó del rostro y lo volvió para que mirara hacia donde le había indicado anteriormente. Al inició no detectó nada extraordinario.

Yacían dos jóvenes hablando, mirando la escultura por un momento, uno de ellos parecía contento, el otro tenía ojos serenos y una sonrisa adornaba su faz. Sin embargo, Emiya entornó la mirada al percatarse de aquel color de cabello, era oscuro, pero con la luz se asemejaba a un azul. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y apretó con más fuerza la canasta con las sabanas, apretando los dedos…sin poder quitar la mirada, admirando su espalda, tenía una larga cola de caballo, cabello sedoso y liso que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Un suéter azul con capucha, pantalones negros, ceñidos y botas negras. 

—Se parece mucho ¿no?

—¿Eh? –Emiya parpadeó rápidamente, miró a Taiga con expectación.

—Miralo, es muy similar, hasta el color de cabello. –Le indicó la mujer. Emiya tardó en responder. Aturdido. No sabía que pensar y que alegar.

La mirada de Taiga estaba cargada de exigencia y expectación. Emiya solo podía sentirse aturdido y nació dentro de él algo de temor.

—No lo sé. –Le dijo, volvió la mirada hacia aquellos dos y solo encontró a uno de ellos, el de cabello azul, este, como sintiéndose observado giró el cuerpo hacia ellos y sus ojos, rojos, rojos como la sangre y el vino se encontraron con los de Emiya.

El japonés contuvo la respiración, aunque no sabía muy bien porque, fue como si una lanza se clavara en su corazón con brutalidad y le abriera una herida. Los ojos de aquel joven fueron directos por un instante, luego parecía también confundido y frunció el ceño para luego de unos cortos momento sonreír. Una sonrisa grande y auténtica.

—¿E..miya? –Susurró, pero el aludido era incapaz de escucharlo desde esa distancia. - ¿¡Emiya?! 

Abrió los labios y sus dientes fueron visibles, sin perder tiempo fue hacia este y el japonés sintió que una enorme marea de emociones se le venía encima. Cerró los ojos por un momento y luego los abrió no menos perturbado.

—¿Shirou Emiya? ¿eres tú? ¿Estás viviendo aquí? –Lo acribilló en ese instante deteniéndose solo a cortos centímetros de él. ¡Eran casi del mismo tamaño! - ¡Taiga! ¡Taiga! ¿eres tú? Ah..

Una sonrisa se había congelado en el rostro del hombre irlandés cuando se encontró con los dos japoneses. Luego se echó a reír no pudiendo contener su felicidad, y esa forma de reír, tan encantadora y sincera llegó a derretir las entrañas de Emiya, pero aun aturdido no encontró palabra que decir, por ello Taiga saltó de primero emocionada por el encuentro, haciendo preguntas y comentarios a los que el hombre irlandés respondió con entusiasmo, mientras más hablaba, reía y respondía, Emiya estaba convencido que no era un dulce espejismo.

—¿Qué pasa, Shirou? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No estas contento? –Le preguntó

Emiya tardó en reaccionar, pero intentó relajar su cuerpo, presionaba tan fuerte la canasta que sus dedos se tornaban blanco y la mano derecha comenzaba a acalambrarse.

—Setanta…-Reflexionó- Solo…no puedo creer que estés aquí. De verdad.

—Es una coincidencia increíble ¿verdad? –Le sonrió Setanta, como recordaba, aquella sonrisa le sacudió su pecho. - ¿Pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes allí?

—No es nada. –Dijo, luego miró la canasta con la sabana.

—Qué recuerdos…-Dijo Setanta. - ¿Están de vacaciones en el castillo? Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Quería venir antes de volver a Dublín.

—¿Están viviendo en Dublín? –Le preguntó Emiya, mirando sus ojos llenos de energía.

—Sí, por el momento. –repuso. Sonrió y Emiya también lo hizo, aunque con cierta timidez. Los ojos de Setanta eran directos, vivos, llenos de una vitalidad encantadora, había olvidado como era mirar sus ojos o como era la forma de sus cejas. Había crecido al igual que él y se tuvo que obligar a despegar la mirada para bajar los ojos.

—… ¿Tienes que irte pronto? -Le preguntó Emiya. Solo entonces, un rayo se abrió paso en el cielo y el trueno poco después estremeció a todos. Las gotas de lluvia cayeron poco después.

—Supongo que no…-Dijo felizmente, riendo.

Subieron las escaleras de mármol hacia el segundo piso, los ojos de Setanta se movían a todos lados, reconociendo las formas y los espacios. Notó en seguida los cambios que habían hecho al segundo piso, desde que estuvo allí, no había tantos muebles. Algunos cuadros habían sido trasladados y cambiados por imágenes más modernas.

…pero luego podría detenerse en estos recuerdos.

Se instalaron en la mesa del comedor, y una sensación de comodidad los envolvió a ambos, vinieron recuerdos, anécdotas y memorias tiernas que los hicieron sonreír. Emiya escuchaba todo aquello y concordaba, luego comentaba algo en particular, y luego callaba. Setanta tenía aquella misma energía de antes, no había cambiado en lo más mínimo o no por lo menos en su estado de ánimo.

Aunque el clima se volvió tormentoso y varios rayos caían del cielo, en el interior todo resultaba cómodo y agradable. Kiritsugu se unió a ellos, aunque con la sobriedad de un adulto maduro, sabia la importancia de un amigo y convenció a Taiga para que los dejara solo, sabiendo que tenían mucho que contarse.

Cuando esto sucedió algo en la atmosfera cambió radicalmente, Emiya no podía explicar por qué, pero la sensación se asemejaba a un deseo cumplido. Un Anhelo satisfecho. 

Los ojos nuevamente se encontraron y la sonriente expresión del irlandés casi hizo que se le iluminara la mirada con emoción.

—¿Hace cuánto que llegaste a Irlanda? –Le preguntó Setanta inclinándose el cuerpo un poco hacia él, Emiya lo imitó con más recato, como un imán.

—Vinimos a principios de junio. –Le respondió- ¿y tú?

—Hace dos semanas. –Le respondió descuidadamente- Mi tío quería visitar a algunos familiares, así que vine con él.

—¿Tienes familiares? –Emiya parecía intrigado, desde que lo conocía, Setanta no mencionaba nunca algo como familiar, solo a su tío, pero Emiya jamás había preguntado por él. –

Setanta asintió.

—Políticos. …no quería quedarme en Dublín en su ausencia, así que pedí venir. -Luego dio una mirada a su alrededor mirando cada parte del comedor –extrañaba algo este lugar, me trae muchos recuerdos. He venido antes, pensé que te encontraría en una oportunidad, pero siempre estaba vacío. La tercera planta la alquilan para eventos ¿sabías?

Emiya asintió y sintió una punzada en su estómago. Se miraron en silencio poco después, admirando sus rostros.

—¿Ya fuiste al pueblo? –Le preguntó de pronto. Emiya parpadeó y asintió. –Ha crecido mucho. ¿te gusta? A mí me agrada, el bazar tiene un sin fin de cosas interesantes. ¿Te gustaría salir mañana? Creo que vi un cine.

Setanta miró hacia una de las ventanas, la lluvia caía sin piedad. Emiya siguió sus movimientos mientras su pecho hacia estragos.

—Hm, bueno, si el clima lo permite. No sé por qué tenemos un clima tan de mierda. –Dijo, riendo. Emiya rio entre dientes y al sonreír su mirada se cerró.

—Tu lenguaje también ha crecido –Le comentó el japonés, riendo.

El irlandés se le congeló la sonrisa en su rostro al mirarlo. No dijo nada, pero estuvo un instante en silencio admirando las expresiones de Emiya, de pronto extendió su mano derecha hacia el japonés, y una sensación de deja vu alteró las percepciones del mismo por un breve instante.

Setanta acarició su cabello peinado hacia atrás, blanco, suave.

—Sigue tan suave como lo recordaba- Comentó felizmente. Algo dentro de Emiya se estranguló y estremeciéndose, apretó un poco los labios.

—¿Sigues temiéndole a los pájaros? –Preguntó poco después.

—Solo un poco menos. –Rió- ¿te acuerdas de la vara que usaba?

—Si. La encontré en la habitación.

—¿En serio? –Setanta emitió una fuerte carcajada, y solo entonces, Emiya detectó aquellos dientes un tanto prominentes, su mano derecha le hormigueó. ¿Acaso recordaría aquella “magia” que había hecho?

Había ciertas cosas que lo llenaban de vergüenza, como todo joven que recuerda la niñez y su inocencia. Quizá Setanta se avergonzaba de su arrebato desesperado por retenerlo, era solo un niño. Seguro lo había olvidado, seguro no importaba, pero si era así, Emiya no podía dejar de pensar en la importancia de eso.

Hablaron mientras la lluvia caía a fuera, y mientras más permanecían juntos, más puertas y pasillos de la memoria venían a ellos, pronto comenzaron hablar de sí mismos, en ese punto, la conversación y la emoción sufrió la decadencia de la reserva. Setanta no brindaba mucha información de lo que había estado haciendo durante todo aquel tiempo, se mantenía en viajes constante por Irlanda, escocia e Inglaterra, debido a negocios de su familia, pero no determinaba de que trabajaban, solo mencionó a su tío y su tutora que ya no prestaba servicio en su familia. Esto obligó a Emiya a tomar una postura similar…con cierta desazón.

Cuando la lluvia cesó, habían pasado más de tres horas y comenzaba a oscurecer, Setanta se levantó, aunque Taiga que llegaba a la mesa con dos jugos rojos, le invitó a cenar. El irlandés se negó, aunque agradecido y pronto alguien tocó la puerta principal.

—¿Qué es? –Quiso saber, mirando el vaso con el líquido rojo.

—Ah, son jugos rojos. Tiene remolachas, por eso tienen ese color-Le explicó Taiga, luego miró a Emiya que no le devolvió la mirada y cerró un momento los ojos.

Setanta entornó la mirada hacia el vaso.

—Ya, me tengo que ir. Vendré mañana.

—¿Saldrán? –Preguntó Taiga, luego miró a Emiya mas no agregó nada más. No queriendo sabotear sobre su estado de salud.

Setanta dijo que seguro podrían ir al cine en la noche, no tenía mucho tiempo así que se marchó pensando que lo esperaban en la puerta, Emiya tenía la intención de acompañarlo, pero este prácticamente escapó hacia la puerta bajando las escaleras.

Esa noche, Emiya tardó en conciliar el sueño intentando procesar todas y cada una de las emociones que lo atacaron esa tarde…por un momento todo le pareció irreal y fantasioso, era increíble encontrarse a Setanta…bueno, no tan imposible, era irlandés después de todo, si existía la más mínima posibilidad, pasaría.

Poco a poco mientras avanzaba el día se encontraría ansioso, cada vez más anhelante, los minutos avanzarían con una parsimonia tormentosa, todo era lento e irreal. Iba a Salir después de varios días encerrado en el castillo y la idea le ilusionaba, pero también le llenaba de cierta duda infantil.

Taiga y su padre estaban un tanto preocupados, no confiaban en el clima, pero sabían que Emiya se encontraba emocionado…un que no lo demostraba en absoluto.

Setanta llegó sin aviso y Emiya no estaba listo. Lo tomó por sorpresa bebiendo sus jugos rojos y abordándolo le preguntó por qué tomaba eso. Emiya fue sincero con el diciendo que le daban más energía.

—Mi tutora me hacía beber algo similar cuando era pequeño-Dijo Setanta con una sonrisa- luego no podían controlarme ¿sabes? Decía que era para mí anemia.

La idea de un inquieto Setanta saltando por todos lados se le hizo graciosa y hasta encantadora.

—Quizá pueda conseguir algo similar para ti… –Le indicó pensando. Cuando Emiya desapareció Setanta estuvo hablando con Taiga en ingles un buen rato y hasta jugaron un poco a las “vencidas”. Cuando bajó las escaleras Taiga le dio un paraguas solo por si acaso llovía.

Se fueron y pasearon por el bosque esperando un transporte y anduvieron hablando cosas como los tiempos en que eran niños. Cuando hubieron llegado al pueblo, Setanta lo llevó al mismo cine donde había ido con Rin a ver aquella película de vampiros, se preguntó por ella mientras compraban las entradas y disimuladamente la buscó por la gente, pero no encontró a la chica.

Se encontró calculando la última vez que la vio, y la semana de vacaciones que tenía ya había pasado, estaba casi seguro que había regresado a la universidad. Lo que le recordaba, no sabía si Setanta tenía estudios o estaba en proceso de.

En toda la película lo acosaron muchas preguntas insatisfechas del irlandés que no le permitieron conectar la trama de los espías con la guerra mundial… por un breve momento que una bomba cayó en la fábrica de armas de la película, Emiya pensó que realmente no conocía mucho del joven a su lado. Lo miró de reojo por un instante mientras las luces de la película parpadeaban todo el salón, bombas golpeaban, luces y ruidos.

De verdad, se percató que Setanta era todo un misterio.

Aún más cuando su rostro hacia esas expresiones silenciosas; como arqueaba ambas cejas, o abrió los ojos con una sonrisa congelada en su rostro, lo grande de sus colmillos…

Cuando la película terminó, salieron de la sala, pero Setanta le tomó de la mano derecha repentinamente y le jaló hacia otra sala, la oscuridad de la habitación los envolvió a ambos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Shh…-Le calló el irlandés, guiándolo hacia las escaleras para tomar dos asientos.

Estaban trasmitiendo una película romántica, ¡estaban viendo una película sin pagar! Emiya lo intentó regañar, pero Setanta junto muchos los rostros, para susurrarle que estaba bien.

—No seas así. Solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo aquí –Le replicó, y en la oscuridad los ojos de Setanta parecían resplandecer dulcemente. Miraron la película y Setanta no soltó la mano derecha de Emiya en ningún momento…cuando las parejas protagonistas por fin se besaron casi al final de la película, sintió un apretón entre sus dedos, aquello lo perturbó de una forma insospechada.

Su corazón dio un vuelco…la herida comenzaba a manar sangre.

La pantalla se oscureció y pronto aparecieron los créditos. Emiya se sentía mareado por la luz de la enorme pantalla y emociones que no creía ser dueño…

Se levantó y le costó un poco caminar hacia las escaleras, se sentía débil de repente y Setanta lo ayudó´ a bajar y caminar fuera de la sala con cuidado, lo miró ya afuera y en la luz, estaba pálido.

—Tal vez esos jugos rojos te ayuden a recomponerte…-Le indicó y con sumo cuidado lo hizo sentarse en uno de los bancos que tenía la feria, bajo un poste de luz decorado de cintas verdes y naranjas. – Sé dónde vende uno jugos de fresas… esperame aquí ¿está bien?

Emiya lo miró irse y perderse entre los demás habitantes en el pueblo, que extraño, pensó, hace tan solo unas horas se sentía con energía, ahora era como si algo lo hubiese drenado. Suponía, mientras esperaba que se debía a su poca costumbre de permanecer en un espacio tan iluminado y ensordecedor como aquel cine…aunque realmente no pasó lo mismo con Rin. Cerró un momento los ojos, esperando que el mareo terminara… consideró marcharse a casa si el malestar perduraba.

Cuando el irlandés regresó Emiya se levantó para recibirlo, tenía un vaso grande con un líquido rojo y cremoso, el japonés lo encontró bastante delicioso…

—¿Qué sucede? Tienes mala cara-Apuntó Setanta con rostro preocupado y llevó una de sus manos al rostro e Emiya y lo examinó – Te he traído un jugo rojo. ¿Quieres regresar a casa?

Emiya internamente le agradeció aquella consideración, realmente pensaba en regresar, pero también se debatía si hacerlo, puesto que aun quería compartir más con su compañero. Setanta dejó el jugo en sus manos, Emiya admiró el líquido y solo bebió un poco de este, el sabor le agradó, era cremoso, dulce y de un sabor a fresas intenso.

—Voy a buscar un taxi –Anunció Setanta antes de solicitarlo en el borde del camino. Algo en el interior de Emiya se retorció, quería detenerlo, pero también sentía que no disfrutaría esa noche con tal malestar, de modo que lo observó hablando con el taxista mientras sorbía con su vaso lentamente y sin prisa.

Cuando estuvieron camino a casa en el auto, Emiya ya había terminado de consumir el jugo de fresas sintiéndose lleno. Miró el cielo en el camino y diviso algunos nubarrones…

—¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Setanta una vez bajaron y se acercaron a la puerta del castillo. Emiya tocó el timbre en espera de que le abrieran. La pregunta nació a raíz de la expresión de Emiya; estaba un tanto desilusionado. -¿Cómo te sientes?

—…Creo que me siento un poco mejor-Le indicó luego reflexionó si ser totalmente honesto o no- …honestamente, esperaba pasar más tiempo en el pueblo.

Setanta sonrió suavemente, admirando la expresión de sus ojos incapaces de mirarle. Tomó el vaso vació de sus manos.

—Yo también. -Admitió el irlandés- pero es mi culpa, te obligue a venir, aunque bien sabía que estabas enfermo…

Emiya lo miró atentamente.

—No es tu culpa. –Le replicó el japonés en cambio. El otro hombre se encogió en hombros sonriendo.

—Puedo venir otro día si lo deseas, cuando mejores. –Le ofreció felizmente.

—Sí…Eso estaría bien. Gracias por el jugo.

—Ni lo menciones. Te hará sentir bien. Las cosas rojas siempre son buenas para la sangre...o eso dice mi tutora. ¡Te traeré fresas después! –Le comentó con cierta jovialidad. Sus atenciones perturbaron a Emiya de una forma agradable- Me alegró mucho verte, Emiya. 

Repentinamente, se abrazó a su cuerpo, presionando sus manos en su espalda con fuerza y prolongadamente. El cuerpo de Setanta estaba realmente caliente, ya no era blando y suave como recordaba cuando eran niños, ahora se le antojaba, duro y cálido, desarmándolo por completo, pero interiormente parecía contento de que no cambiara ese aspecto de su personalidad.

Poco tiempo después Taiga abrió la puerta principal, obligando a ambos a separarse. La mujer invitó a pasar a Setanta, pero este se negó, diciendo que tenía que regresar, explicó el motivo de su retorno tan pronto, a lo cual Taiga y su padre de alguna forma tenían en sus expectativas…que rara debilidad aquejaba a Emiya.

—Sera bueno que te acuestes temprano hoy-comentó Taiga a su pupilo. Ella rio brevemente. - Cuidate mucho Setanta, cuidado con los lobos.

El aludido ya avanzaba lejos del castillo cuando se detuvo por un brevemente y se giró para darle una última mirada de despedida, solo en aquel momento, que Emiya lo observaba desde la entrada, despertó en su interior una sensación familiar y oscura, los ojos de Setanta parecían poder brillar desde aquella distancia, como un carbón encendido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y por los kudos~


	5. Venganza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad a todos, espero este año sea mas amables con nosotros. ;)

Luego de esa noche, Emiya durmió profundamente, sintiéndose agotado a pesar de que hace solo unas horas estaba ansioso por su cita, que él consideraba no cita, pero no sabía dónde categorizarla.

Aunque se encontraba muy preocupado por su estado de salud tan extraño de alguna forma la presencia de Setanta ahora en su día a día le había animado un poco más. Ahora que él sabía el nombre de su enfermedad y las recomendaciones del médico, tenía la creencia que los jugos rojos de su tutora le harían muy bien.

—Yo también tuve anemia cuando era más chico –Le contó una vez en que la enfermedad de Emiya no dejaba de ser tema de conversación y así, se unió Taiga que comentó su repertorio de enfermedades de la niñez. – Creo que todos en algún momento nos da la anemia.

A Setanta parecía divertirle todo esto de las enfermedades, a decir verdad, pero Emiya quería pensar que intentaba animarlo. Los jugos rojos que Setanta le traía, no hicieron su efecto sino unos días después en donde Emiya despertaba avispado y …un poco alarmado de este estado lleno de energía que a veces pensaba no era suya. Sin embargo, Setanta parecía feliz y satisfecho al evidenciar el cambio en el cuerpo del japonés, de esa forma; saludable y energético tenia ahora mayor tiempo para compartir con él antes de irse claro.

Setanta parecía interesado en pasar tiempo con él, de una forma que hasta a Emiya pensaba podía ser algo _invasiva…_ No deseaba pensar de esa manera, quería atribuirlo a las tradiciones y costumbres de los europeos, o de Setanta, puesto que de niño se evidenciaba como un niño bastante …cariñoso y efusivo, de adulto no podía ser muy diferente ¿verdad?

La forma en que lo abordaba mientras paseaba por el jardín del castillo aunque el sol se viera oculto por las nubes, casi como si pudiera absorber su espacio personal de una mordida, o la forma que mientras hablaba jugando con sus dedos, incluso cuando se despedía o cuando se reencontraba; lo abrazaba fuerte y largamente con profundo afecto anhelando un próximo encuentro, lo feliz de haberse reunido con él finalmente, tenía que ser un comportamiento propio del irlandés… no obstante más adelante apuntaría que Setanta no se comportaba de la misma forma con Taiga, ni con nadie más que conociera en el pueblo.

Si Setanta tenía amigos, jamás se esforzó en mencionarlos y jamás se evidenció prueba de interés por alguien más que no fuera Emiya y cordialmente, que no fuera Taiga o Kiritsugu. Emiya se dio cuenta días después que Setanta no parecía guardar interés por nadie más, cuando paseaban en el pueblo, entre la marea de personas, no miraba a los lados, si lo hacía podía sentir como parecía desdeñarlos o miraba sin ver a aquellos que estaban cerca de si o cerca de Emiya, incluso, en una oportunidad Emiya le preguntó si se encontraba incomodo de estar en la feria, había tanto ruido, música, personas hablando, luces y tantas personas yendo y viniendo a su alrededor que podría aturdir al ser más extrovertido y espontaneo de los dos, pero Setanta siempre negaba cualquier incomodidad que podría hacer pensar a Emiya que sufría.

Pero estas cosas no lo alertaron demasiado como lo que logró hacerlo los eventos posteriores a las visitas de Setanta, si bien era cierto que ahora compartían más tiempo juntos como en los viejos momentos de su niñez y Emiya encontraba entretenidos y alegres aquellos encuentros, en las noches todo parecía pesarle, puesto que ahora aquellas pesadillas recurrentes habían regresado, pero bajo otra forma, familiar y cercana; Setanta como si torturador y verdugo.

La imagen de pie al lado de su cama era tan nítida, tan inquietantemente viva que lo asustaba a pesar de no moverse en absoluto a cercarse las primeras noches, simplemente existía al lado de la cama, en una ocasión intentó hablarle solo para saber que deseaba, pero este no respondía, mas repentinamente se movió inclinándose un poco hacia su cuerpo, el movimiento y expresión resultaron ser tan reales que Emiya cerró los ojos de puro miedo, en esos casos la imagen desparecía y no la volvía a ver hasta que despertaba.

Intentó dormir en otras habitaciones donde estos eventos no sucedían y descansaba plácidamente, pero se hallaba tan cansado por eventos anteriores que dormía hasta muy tarde, casi cuando Setanta ya estaba en el castillo y debía de tomar sus jugos rojos. Aun no sabía cómo comportarse cuando Setanta lo visitaba, su imagen era tan agradable y cómoda, contrastando con sus pesadillas ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Por qué soñaba esas cosas tan inquietantes si Setanta estaba consigo y le hacía buena compañía? …las preguntas le obsesionaron y pronto comenzó a experimentar siento sentimiento de reserva con él. Era una mezcla algo incompresible, entre miedo, vergüenza y cortesía, desconocía si Setanta notaba el cambio en su actitud con él, pero si lo hacía pues no se esforzaba en enfrentarlo.

Su amigo era mucho más tratable de día que en sus sueños en la noche…una figura hermosa, oscura y de desconocidas motivaciones o intenciones, no, ese no podía ser Setanta, debía ser un producto de su imaginación.

Emiya descubrió que dormir en otra habitación limitaba la aparición de estas imágenes en la noche. Lo que le hizo teorizar que quizá la habitación donde estaba tenía algún embrujo de los recuerdos. Ahora que dormía en la habitación de huéspedes y ocupaba la habitación asignada de día para vestirse o para cualquier otra cosa que no fuera precisamente descansar. la anemia prácticamente había desaparecido y dormía tan gratamente en la habitación de huéspedes, tenía un ánimo diferente, un semblante saludable que a Setanta de alguna forma lo enorgulleció.

—Te ves muy diferente ahora. Eso me gusta más. -Le dijo una tarde que al salir el sol estaba totalmente oculto entre las nubes del cielo, amenazaba con llover y solo pasearon cortamente. 

Setanta había comenzaba a hablar acerca de su cariño por la pesca y por los grandes lagos de Irlanda, intentando convencer a Emiya de invitarlo a pescar a un muelle que no estaba a más de treinta minutos de camino en bus, pero le inquietaba mucho que fuera de noche…

—Debe ser una noche sin luna, es la noche perfecta para poder pescar-Le indicó- creo que puedo conseguí un pequeño bote, y todo lo necesario.

—No sabía que sabias pescar.

—Es un pasatiempo…no suelo hacerlo por que como sabes debo acompañar a mi familia de aquí y allá.

—Se escucha algo duro. Lo entiendo.

—Sí, hombre, no puedo esperar para poder andar solo, pero a mi familia no le gusta la idea.

—¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?

—Digamos que me sobreprotegen mucho. Es algo complicado. Piensan que haré alguna locura…

—No puedo imaginarte haciendo algo así-Le replicó Emiya pero no lograba dimensionar a lo que se refería…Setanta le sonrió, sus dientes eran perfectos, alineados y muy blancos, no sabía porque desde hace algún tiempo que había aparecido podía percibir los detalles de su bello rostro sin esforzarse, la forma que sonreía o la textura de su piel…pero siempre le atormentaba aquella imagen de él que le acompañaba en las noche.

—¿Qué pasa? Te has puesto pálido –Intervino Setanta, ya no sonreía, en vez de ellos su rostro se trasformó en una expresión de preocupación- ¿Quieres regresar al castillo? …

—No, no es nada. –Dijo rápidamente el hombre japonés, intentó evitar pensar en aquel tormento, pero sin poder controlarlo se quedó en silencio, reflexionando en que habían quedado en la conversación.

Setanta miró las nubes del cielo, cargadas de agua y se detuvo, olfateando en un suspiro el aire.

—Va a llover muy pronto. Sera mejor regresar, Emiya. –Le dijo, y agregó- ya no tengo ánimos de pasear, no quiero que te resfríes.

—¿Por qué seria yo el único en resfriarme? –Replicó este, pero deteniéndose y dándose vuelta para seguirlo de retorno. Setanta sonrió.

—Porque yo soy mucho más fuerte para este clima ¿llueve mucho en Japón? No ¿verdad? Aquí llueve demasiado, en las noches y en el día, espero que cuando pesquemos no llueva…-Le respondió y había algo encantador en la forma en como hablaba. -Me encantaría ir a Japón algún día ¿eso te gustaría?

—¿Te gustaría…ir a Japón?

—Pues claro. Me encantaría visitarte. –Le expresó sonriente. Aquella ilusión excitó el corazón de Emiya, pero también lograba inquietarlo ¿Qué era aquello que su corazón experimentaba cuando está cerca de Setanta?

Su actitud tan dulce, lleno de una amable energía y carisma lo abrumaba, lo asustaba, _era peligroso,_ quizá tenía profundos sentimiento por él, algo tan oscuro y terrible que solo mantenía apresado en lo más profundos de sus entrañas.

Había logrado leer sobre los pensamientos reprimidos que solo salían a flote cuando sus defensas se encontraban débiles o nulas, pero ¿Por qué pensaba ahora en eso? Quizá necesitaba encontrarle algún sentido a todo aquel tormento que venía a el cada vez que se sentía tan cómodo con su presencia, una mezcla de culpa y repugnancia anidaba y lo envenenada en lo más hondo de su espíritu. ¿Qué pensaría si se lo insinuaba? ¿Si…estaba enamorado él? No. No podía.

Lo odiaría.

No debía confundir sentimientos de preocupación con los de un amor de verano. Estaba enfermo, era normal que todos se mostraran compasivos y cercanos con un enfermo, no podía significar nada más que genuina preocupación e interés, se odió por pensar en la posibilidad como si hubiera manchado con alquitrán un tesoro. Su alma estaba corrupta por pensar algo así. Acosado por una culpa toxica intentó resarcir el daño aun no hecho, solo ejecutado en sus pesadillas y pensamientos con un trato más cordial. Setanta no tenía la culpa de lo que pensaba o de sus pesadillas después de todo.

Por eso no pudo negarse cuando Taiga aconsejó que Setanta se quedara una noche en el castillo, llovía furiosamente en el exterior, rayos y centellas azotaban la noche y un rayo particularmente fuerte dejó al castillo sin electricidad. Taiga rápidamente se movilizó a buscar las velas y los candelabros, aun había algunos, recordaba y lo guardó en los cajones de la cocina, pero carecían de velas suficientes, así que solo iluminaron los puntos esenciales.

—Este castillo es perfecto para una película de terror ¿no crees, Emiya? –Le preguntó cuándo poco a poco las velas comenzaban a esparcirse la en la sala donde estaban todos reunidos.

—Ah, Setanta, no diga cosas tan aterradoras en este momento –Le reprendió Taiga – Ahora tendrás que ir con Emiya a ubicar las velas en sus habitaciones. Hoy dormirás aquí.

Algo dentro del pecho de Emiya se trastocó al escuchar eso. Setanta no cambió la expresión tranquila de su rostro, y sus ojos al girar hacia Taiga absorbieron el color del fuego de la vela que tenía en su poder o eso percibió Emiya, pudo ver una chispa de energía en sus ojos, brillantes.

Taiga miró a Emiya. 

—Ve Emiya, llevalo a la habitación de huéspedes. 

Pero por un breve momento Emiya no se movió preso de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, cuando Setanta se levantó de la silla donde estaba este se vio obligado a moverse también, y con cuatro candelabros se movieron repartiéndolos en uno de los pasillos. Cuando entraron a la habitación de huéspedes, Emiya dejó el candelabro en la mesa cerca del espejo, la habituación se iluminó apenas un poco…era demasiado grande y no podía apreciar los detalles de la habitación, como que su cobertor de estrellas aún seguía en la cama.

Setanta se paró en el centro de la habitación admirando con poca luz.

—Esto me trae tantos recuerdos-Dijo con la mirada perdida en el techo. Suspiró con profundidad y algo de satisfacción, se sentó en la cama –Incluso cuando Taiga nos mandó a dormir…

Emiya no respondi, lo atormentaba una sola idea en su cabeza; dormir en su habitación, sus labios estaban congelados, presionados, tenía una idea de liberación, pero tenía miedo de que Setanta no aceptara o que agravara más su tormento; que tuviera que explicar sus razones. 

—¿Ya te iras a dormir? –Se dio cuenta que Setanta lo estaba mirando, la escasa luz, no permitía verle el rostro desde donde estaba junto a la cómoda. La lluvia también interrumpía el sonido de sus palabras. Un rayo impactó contra el cielo y Emiya dio un respingo en su lugar, acto que no logró ver ya que Setanta volvió hacia la ventana al ver la luz del rayo, abrió los labios en una sonrisa-me encantan los rayos…la luz que emana es como la del sol, pero sin quemar.

—¿Quemar?

—Sí. –Dijo al momento. Luego rápidamente agregó - ¿Dónde vas a dormir tú?

La pregunta le hizo pensar, pero luego recordó que Setanta no sabía dónde dormía, no debía confundirlo con su pesadilla, pero dudó en decírselo…

—En…la habitación anterior a esta. Tu antigua habitación ¿recuerdas?

—¿Podría dormir yo allí? …es que estoy nostálgico. –Los ojos de Emiya se abrieron de impresión.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, si quieres. Todo este castillo me recuerda a una parte muy importante de mi vida. -Le indicó, la mano derecha de Emiya punzó, la apretó estrangulando su sentimiento- Lo siento…si quieres dormiré aquí, no tengo problemas… solo...

—No, está bien, está bien. No te preocupes –Se apresuró a decir Emiya. –Puedo dormir aquí.

—Oh-Las cejas de Setanta se arquearon, luego sonrió ampliamente - muy bien, gracias, Emiya. -Setanta se levantó de donde estaba sentado y Emiya lo llevó a su habitación de inmediato. Algo muy extraño ocurrió, tener a Setanta en aquella habitación le hizo experimentar cierta ansiedad, las sombras de los objetos creaban una sensación de profundidad.

—Este lugar da miedo sin luz. No la recordaba tan pequeña-Dijo el irlandés

—Cambiaron algunas cosas, agregaron muebles de otras habitaciones –Le comentó el que sostenía la luz.

—Oh ya veo. –Dijo girando sobre su propio eje, luego se detuvo en Emiya- ¿te quedas a hablar antes de dormir o te encuentras muy cansado?

—Ah, solo un momento, de verdad me siento cansado.

—No, si te sientes cansado entonces es mejor que duermas. No te descuides por mí. -Le indicó prontamente, tomó el candelabro de la mano de Emiya y sus dedos se rosaron, Setanta era muy frio, a pesar de ser tan dulce.

—¿Seguro?

—Si. Es mejor dormir ya, no es muy animado esta tormenta. No hay mucho que hacer. –Le dijo el irlandés meneando la cabeza, colocó las velas cerca del espejo de la cómoda. 

Emiya miró su reflejó en el espejo, los ojos de Setanta absorbían el color y brillo de las velas, supo que le observaba y el espejo le devolvió la mirada, se miraron por un momento y el irlandés se volvió a verlo, permaneciendo en silencio, ambos se miraban y de pronto Setanta le extendió su mano derecha.

El japonés la miró, no sabiendo …no, sí sabía, sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Vio al irlandés que avanzó un paso con la mano extendida hacia él, Emiya no sabía bien si aceptarlo ¿se acordaba? ¿era posible que recordara? No se podía responder a estas preguntas a menos que las manifestara, pero era reacio a hacerlo. Miró la mano por un momento, los dedos de Setanta era estéticamente muy agradables y sus uñas cortas, bien cuidadas…

—No me hagas obligarte como aquella vez –Le dijo el irlandés, al verlo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, como divertido. Los ojos de Emiya se abrieron lentamente, pero de forma automática le ofreció su mano derecha. El otro hombre la tomó sobre la propia y miró su piel como si hubiera algo en ella, algo que solo él podía ver, que solo los dos sabía que existía.

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos, Emiya expectante a la luz de la vela, la silueta a contra luz de Setanta se apreciaba enorme y sus ojos brillaban a pesar de que no había luz que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Es como aquella vez…

—¿…?

—En aquel entonces yo no deseaba separame de ti. -Le manifestó el irlandés, sus ojos lentamente deambularon por la piel de Emiya hasta subir a los ojos claros. - De verdad deseaba que durara mucho más… 

Emiya estuvo sin palabras. Atento. Algo lo hizo estremecerse y los vellos blancos de su nuca se erizaron cuando Setanta llevó los labios a la mano derecha y admiró sus dientes, sus colmillos prominentes, una sensación de oscuridad se alzó detrás de su espalda, apartó la mano con rapidez y la cerró en un puño cerca de su rostro. Setanta no se movió por unos cortos momento, aún no había percibido el movimiento tan rápido, pero pronto se incorporó.

—Lo siento. –Dijo el irlandés, luego desvió la mirada como apenado – Creo…creo que será mejor que vaya a dormir.

—Sí-Dijo Emiya casi de inmediato. Setanta le dedicó una mirada algo complicada, difícil de interpretar, pero a Emiya no le gustó. –Buenas noches.

—Noches…

Emiya salió de la habitación, con una sensación punzante en su mano derecha, recordó la expresión feroz que Setanta había puesto cuando lo mordió de niño, esa expresión no le gustó y recordó que no le gustaba cuando se enojaba. … ¿Por qué intentaba morderlo? ¿era acaso que intentaba hacerlo de nuevo?

Se alejó de allí y se marchó a la habitación de huéspedes donde estaba solo iluminada por tres velas del candelabro, hacia frio, y se metió a la cama. Afuera la lluvia seguía tan inclemente y energética como si hubiera recién empezado, el vidrio de la ventana estaba empañado. Se cubrió con el cobertor de estrellas y tardó en conciliar el sueño; se hallaba pensando que quería decir con todo esto. Miraba su mano y buscaba alguna señal de esa vieja mordida, pero no había mucho que ver solo el recuerdo del que alguna vez estuvo allí.

Si lo recordaba, era verdad, Emiya tampoco quería separarse de él, había llorado cuando intentaron apartarlo de sus pequeños pero fuertes brazos, ahora que lo recuerda, le había dicho algo en irlandés antes de ser desprendido de él, como un bebé lactante del pecho de su madre, jamás supo cuáles eran las palabras exactas. Ah ¿pero por qué recordaba todo esto ahora? ¿Por qué tenía esta mezcla de sentimientos, melancólico, nostálgico, anhelante?

Se durmió con el corazón perforado por estos sentimientos confusos. No soñó nada, pero no necesito tener imágenes en su mente para sentirse atormentado en su espíritu. Se despertó lentamente cuando un dolor le acalambró la mano derecha, la movió, pero la encontró retenida, intentó enfocar la mirada en rededor; las luces de la vela seguían encendidas, la lluvia persistía afuera, un rayo iluminó la habitación por segundos, y entonces lo vio a su lado, Setanta.

No. No podía ser él.

Quiso separar esta entidad de su amigo que dormía en su habitación, pero era idéntico; el cabello suelto, esparcido por sus hombros, sus ojos rojos, su cuerpo, la forma de su rostro, un rostro hermoso, pero de expresión feroz, la forma en que lo miraba mientras parecía sorber de la palma de su mano… ¡era su sangre!

¿Cómo? ¡Jamás había podido aparecer en esa habitación de huéspedes!

Intentó levantarse y recuperar su mano, pero él le colocó la mano en su pecho tan firmemente que podía partir su cofre en dos, sorbió de su mano, Emiya sintió que se le desdibujaba el mundo y cayó preso de su intenso, pero delicioso estupor, su cuerpo se estremeció ricamente, pero a la vez con cierta repugnancia, aquello apartó la boca sangrienta de su mano y tras lamer la última mancha de sangre y se acercó para ver su rostro, los ojos de la criatura eran muy rojo, pero de un rojo amenazantes. Estaba molesto, furioso porque lo había evadido todo este tiempo, pero ahora podía ingresar a aquella habitación.

Emiya se hundió en la almohada, la cercanía fue casi mínima, la boca estaba manchada de carmín y sus dientes tenían rastros de aquel líquido, lo vio detenerse muy cerca de su rostro, sintió su aliento caliente y ansioso, cerró los labios, hizo algo que Emiya no pudo determinar, sintió que se montaba a ahorcadas en él y besó sus labios, era la primera vez que lo besaba tan suavemente, podía sentir el sabor de su propia sangre en su boca y eso le desagradó, pero no podía cerrar los labios, la lengua que lo violaba era insistente e irresistible, le hacía beber de él, un líquido bajó por su garganta, se mareó, su rostro se enrojeció, su corazón saltó en su pecho, como una taquicardia. La criatura sostuvo su cuerpo en un abrazo cuando este sufrió espasmos. Se separaron, Emiya jadeaba y lloraba.

—No, por favor, has que pare. -Le suplicó, el rostro de Setanta lo admiraba fijamente, pero sin empatía alguna.

—Eres tan hermoso. Te haré perfecto como yo…-Dijo aquello y lo vio sonreír, una sonrisa de largos colmillos. Luego se mordió el interior de su mejilla y lo hizo beber más, para agonía del japonés; el líquido era tibio y no tenía un ligero sabor amargo, pero lo que más le dolía era cuando llegaba a su estómago, luego lo que le hacía sentir en su cuerpo, gozo y vergüenza.

Emiya lloró, y rogó que parara, pero la criatura no parecía conocer misericordia alguna, besándolo con firmeza, manteniendo unidos ambos labios. Cuando finalmente se separaron, la criatura se erigió sobre él, satisfecho, con los ojos firmemente clavados en su cuerpo. Emiya intentó quitárselo de encima, desesperadamente se sacudió debajo de el…

Tosió, falto del aire y perdió las ganas de luchar, disoluto y desesperado ¿Qué era todo esto?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? –Logró articular. Llevó sus manos en un puño en su pecho, punzaba y se sorprendió al ver que ya no sangraba.

—Te quiero, Emiya. -Escuchó su voz. – te deseo, sé que tu también sientes lo mismo.

—¡No! –Exclamó. Él no era Setanta.

—Te quiero, Emiya.

Sus ojos rojos resplandecieron. Él no quería esto. Negó desenfrenadamente con la cabeza.

—¡Ya!

—Emiya... 

Una sensación de oscuridad de cernió sobre él, brotaba de la espalda de la criatura que compartía el rostro de su amado amigo; como la enorme boca de una cobra Las velas se apagaron repentinamente sumergiéndolo en la penumbra más absoluta.


	6. Espera

Cuando Emiya despertó se encontraba más cansado que nunca, intentó enfocar la mirada, había alguien con él y se llenó de un temor espantoso, paralizado, débil y asustado comenzó a temblar. Intentó moverse muy lentamente para no demostrar que seguía despierto, su mano derecha estaba atrapada en algún lugar, y pronto se vio arrastrada hacia algún otro lugar. Enfocó la mirada; Setanta.

Yacía dormido a su lado hecho un ovillo, tenía su mano derecha atrapada en su pecho con su propia mano. Emiya intentó calmarse, lentamente abandonó la idea de huir. Era de día, pero el sol no se veía en el cielo, seguro estaba nublado, la habitación tenía una atmosfera sombría y fría. Tenía tanto sueño y se encontraba tan cansado. Se estremeció al recordar lo que ocurrió anoche…o quizá era una pesadilla. No lo sabía y temía saberlo.

No tenia fuerzas para levantarse, más bien decidió apartarse de Setanta, pero al moverse este comenzó a temblar como preso de un intenso frio, su rostro parecía sufrir en sueño, se enroscó y se movió buscando meterse debajo de las sabanas, a salvo en el cobertor de estrella. Liberó su mano y Emiya la recuperó, pero pronto vio que Setanta tenía los ojos abiertos directos hacia el.

Se miraron. Emiya confundido y temeroso ¿era Setanta? ¿o acaso era aquella terrible criatura? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Tenía frio y miedo.

—¡Hace mucho frio, Emiya! –Exclamó este- ¿Por qué tenemos que tener un clima tan de mierda? –Y se retorció bajo las sabanas como una oruga que se enrosca en sí misma. –No pudo dormir en toda la noche ¿puedes creerlo? 

Era Setanta sin duda. O eso quiso creer.

—¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto?

Setanta se sentó en el colchón con pereza, se talló los ojos y lentamente se incorporó, soltando la mano de Emiya en el proceso. 

—No podía dormir, así que quise ver si seguías despierto, escuché que hablabas con alguien, pero hablas dormido –Emiya se le endureció el corazón cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, palideció – No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si despertarte, esperé y me quedé dormido aquí

Los ojos del irlandés fueron a parar hacia los de Emiya como una disculpa silenciosa.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Emiya? ¿Estás bien?

—Lo siento. - el japonés asintió.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

Emiya se avergonzó aún más. No supo que decirle más que…

—Perdón por preocuparte. Solo fue una pesadilla…

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? –Los ojos rojos del irlandés localizaron los del otro.

—¡No, estoy bien! -se apresuró a agregar.

—Tienes… cara de espanto. No dormiste bien. Descuida. Está bien no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres. –Le repuso el irlandés, aunque el japonés sintió una pizca de insatisfacción en su voz. Eran amigos, claro, sin embargo, esto era algo que no podía confiarle. Buscó la mirada de Emiya, pero esta era esquiva. – Pero…realmente creo que…

La voz de Setanta se volvió débil y no completó lo que deseaba decir. Emiya no le miró de inmediato. Pronto sintió el frio de la habitación de nuevo, como un recordatorio, no había mucha luz, pero podía diferenciar las formas. Sintió los dedos del irlandés que le buscaban, acercándose lentamente para tocar sus propios dedos.

Emiya suspiró y sus miradas se encontraron cuando este volvió a mirarlo lentamente, con cierta timidez, se admiraron por un tiempo, el silencio fue una enorme ballena sobre sus cabezas.

—Emiya…yo…-Setanta calló por breves momentos antes de que el aludido fijara la mirada en el con una atención más fuerte- He notado que tú…te has comportado un poco extraño, quizá no esté en lo correcto, pero me queda poco tiempo. Soy tu amigo, si puedo ayudarte en algo, quiero que sepas que estaré para ti. Si tienes alguna preocupación…lo que sea, estoy aquí, puedes contarme.

Sus palabras lo conmovieron, pero también de alguna forma que no podía controlar lo atormentaron, _no podía decirle lo que padecía_ , para el mismo era un poco incomprensible también, en algún momento pensó que él era el responsable de toda su tortura. No confiaba en poder confesarle algo como aquello…

Miró la palma de su mano derecha, estaba completamente sana. Los ojos de Setanta fueron a parar hacia la mano ¿Qué tenía aquella mano de especial como para verla tan insistentemente?

Emiya cerró la mano en un puño, si, estaba completamente bien.

—Gracias, Setanta. -Le dijo, luego intentó sonreír, aunque fue algo muy breve y suave, luego agregó lentamente, inseguro - ¿A qué… te refieres con que te queda poco tiempo?

Setanta arqueó ambas cejas. Ah.

—Tengo que irme a Dublín pasado mañana.

—¿Pasado mañana? –Emiya abrió los ojos lentamente, con la columna helada.

—Sí. En la tarde. –Setanta arrugó el entrecejo- Lo mencioné ¿recuerdas?

—¿Lo hiciste?

El rostro del irlandés adquirió un tono de seriedad; enderezó su espalda, ladeó el rostro.

—Sí, lo mencioné. ¿No escuchaste?

Emiya apretó un poco los labios. Asintió con la cabeza dos veces, luego suspiró y sentimientos contradictorios chocaron en su mente en un milisegundo.

—¿Te iras con tu familia?

Setanta asintió con la cabeza mirándole fijamente.

Sentimientos que pensaba solo se podían manifestar cuando era un niño, retornaron a él más potentes y agudos; la misma sensación de pena que anunció que debía irse con aquella mujer. No podría ponerlo en palabras, pero necesitaba que Setanta no se fuera o por lo menos necesitaba tiempo para poder asimilar que ya no estarían y que serían separados…de nuevo.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, al tan solo repensar lo que pasaba por su mente, le tenía estima, claro, era amigos, quizá íntimos, no verlo todos los días en su vida resultaría amargo y desolador, no tenía por qué se algo precisamente romántico…no tenía por qué ser…no era algo así…

“Te quiero, Emiya”

Cayó en cuenta de estas palabras terribles que lo condenaban, no supo entonces que también deseaba que Setanta no estuviera más aquí.

Lo miró subiendo lentamente los ojos hacia su rostro y sintió cierta sensación de recelo, estaba serio frente a él, no pudo evitar sentir algo de paranoia al respecto. No quería que Setanta se fuera, _quería que la criatura que lo atormentaba en sus sueños se fuera._ Apretó la mano derecha congestionado. Setanta habló lentamente diciendo…

—Yo…Quería saber si…te gustaría…

—¿Hum?

—¿Si te gustaría ir conmigo Dublín…?

—¿Qué?

—A Dublín, si te gustaría venir conmigo a Dublín…te he hablado mucho de ella… Sabes, la capital. -

Emiya abrió lentamente los labios para decía algo, pero no salió nada de su garganta, solo se congeló la expresión de impresión.

—¡Sé que es repentino y debí preguntártelo antes!

—Sí…Es muy repentino-Concordó Emiya, vio como el irlandés ponía expresión de mortificación y bajaba la cabeza con cierta pena.

—Lo sé. –Luego levantó la cabeza rápidamente como tocado por un rayo- ¡Ya sé! ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo el próximo año?

—¿El próximo año? ¿A-A que te refieres?

Setanta se acercó un poco más hacia él, como quien intenta otorgarle seriedad al asunto.

—Que si te gustaría venir a Dublín conmigo el próximo año o la próxima vez que vengas a Irlanda, vas a volver ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. -Dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente, recordó a Japón, el trabajo de su padre, los viajes, las responsabilidades con las estudia, todo era muy repentino. –Quizá, si es para el próximo año… puede ser posible.

—¿Y te gustaría estar conmigo? –La próxima pregunta fue un tan _…extraña **,**_ de una entonación una poco más compleja. Los ojos del irlandés eran insistentes, como si pudiera comerse el aura de Emiya de una feroz mordida…

—Sí, claro. Somos amigos.

— _Cairde go deo, leannán síoraí-_ Escuchó brotar de sus labios, y se estremeció de una forma particularmente conocida. Cuando Setanta hablaba en irlandés, su tono de voz cambiaba radicalmente a como hablaba en inglés. Era un tan ajeno a lo que Emiya conocía de él …pero ¿realmente conocía algo de Setanta?

Quizá yendo a Dublín con él podría… saber más…

—¿Qué dijiste?

Su amigo sonrió con cierta travesura y se alejó lentamente.

—Ah, quizá sea bueno que aprendas irlandés para ese entonces. –Le dijo en repuesta, claramente no le iba a decir que había proclamado en aquella oración- Pero tendrás tiempo, no es tan difícil

—¿Lo aseguras? –Arqueó una de sus cejas mirándolo con clara desconfianza.

Setanta rio ricamente.

—Claro que sí. Más difícil es el japonés.

—¿sabes japonés?

Setanta dudó, luego pareció pensarlo y asintió lentamente estirando los labios con una misteriosa suavidad.

—¿Lo mencionaste?

—No. No lo hice, no quería decírtelo, no lo domino del todo –Confesó rascándose el cabello oscuro. –No quería que te rieras de mí.

—No me reiría de ti. –Le respondió de inmediato. Había algo encantador en la iniciativa del irlandés por aprender su idioma. Emiya se inclinó un poco hacia adelante atento ahora a lo que pudiera decir.

Algo en la atmosfera se transformó radicalmente y en Emiya se evidenció un cambio de su humor atormentado ahora a uno tranquilo y sosegado. Hablaron por una hora aproximadamente y no pareció extraño que ambos aun estuvieran compartiendo la cama, todo parecía recordarle la época más piadosa cuando eran amigos de infancia y pasaban horas charlando, jugando y riendo antes de dormir. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser siempre así de sencillas y hermosas?

Setanta estuvo por una hora contándole cosas sobre Dublín y sobre el; como era su casa y las calles, la gente, pero siempre evitando hablar de sus familiares o de sí mismo. Luego la conversación se desvió hacia la felicidad de Setanta por la ilusión que Emiya _estuviera con él_ en Dublín; tanta era su emoción que confundida oración en irlandés e inglés, y Emiya no podía seguirle el ritmo, pero encontraba bastante…lindo la conmoción de su amigo, algo parecido a un cachorro.

Luego de un momento, en que Emiya recuperó la energía, Taiga los llamó a desayunar con un grito en el pasillo. Comieron con la tranquilidad de siempre, y se abrió el tema que antes habían discutido en la habitación. Para sorpresa de Emiya su padre no se mostró preocupado al respecto, parecía cansado, tenía una ligera expresión de agotamiento, y Taiga le resultó una idea bastante divertida…ambos concordaban que Setanta era un joven carismático y espontaneo, pero … No, seguro estaba siendo un poco paranoico, podría entonces contar con el consentimiento de sus seres cercanos.

Kiritsugu comentó una oportunidad en que tuvo que quedarse en un hotel en Dublín, y mostró interés por saber dónde vivía Setanta, pero jamás preguntó por familiares o padres cercanos, algo que no pasó desapercibido con Emiya que ya notaba estas evasiones ¿sería posible que Setanta estuviera escondiendo algo que le avergonzara?

—¿Ves…? A Tu padre le gusta la idea. ¿De verdad no querrías venir conmigo? -Le preguntó una vez su padre había terminado y se retiraba de la mesa, había tomado la costumbre de abandonar la habitación cuando Setanta y Emiya charlaban juntos con la intención de no molestar. 

Emiya, que había estado mirando por la ventana, esperando ver el sol para tomar un paseo rodó los ojos hacia el irlandés, admiró su expresión; sus ojos lo veían suplicantes, con energía.

Apretó un poco los labios.

—No lo sé. No dije que no queria –Dijo. Al decir estas palabras la energía de Setanta se desinfló y casi podía verse como las orejas de lobo caían aplastadas de condena. – Aun pienso que es demasiado pronto, tengo que hablarlo bien con el viejo. Hoy está algo extraño… a demás Taiga no menciono objeción.

—Tu padre dice que está bien –Setanta hizo un puchero- y Taiga no dijo nada, seguro celosa.

Emiya le dedicó una mirada un tanto contrariado ¿Cómo podía asegurar aquello? Los labios de Setanta no dejaban el puchero y lo encontró mortalmente lindo, así que se levantó, diciendo que debía tomar el paseo para aprovechar las propiedades del sol…pero también necesitaba pensar y necesitada poder separar las pesadillas de lo real. Necesitaba alejarse de Setanta.

Se alejó, mas antes de que sus manos se deslizaran por la madera de la mesa, experimentó el fantasmal toque de los dedos de alguien en su mano. Volvió encontrando la expresión de Setanta ahora tranquila y un poco inquietante, que le admiraba sentado, no guardaba intención de moverse, no tenía intención de salir hacia el sol.

—Te esperaré. -Le dijo suavemente y algo en aquello…no le agradó del todo, pero intentó apartar aquella diabólica sensación de su mente y su cuerpo que le hacía recordar a aquella criatura.

En su paseo por el jardín del castillo, pensó y pensó profundamente y en soledad sobre el origen de este mal, había comenzado cuando recordó a Setanta, los encuentros eran violentos y también vergonzosos de recordar con todos los detalles, se dio cuenta que no podia recordar algunas cosas, quizá, como iba pensando desde hace un par de días atrás, todo aquello era una mezcla muy poderosa de anhelo, añoranza y …amor, pero aún se negaba a pensar en ese _tipo de amor._ ¿Por qué no dejaba de aparecer? ¿Qué quería?

“Te quiero, Emiya”

_Bien, eso era algo muy claro._

“Te deseo, Emiya”

Se detuvo lentamente y giró con cierta intuición hacia la ventana de su habitación. Arriba podía ver la ventana, sin cortinas, primero no podía visualizar nada en absoluto, pero de pronto algo se acercó, dos manos se deslizaron por el vidrio de la ventana y luego el rostro de un hombre, Emiya se congeló en el sitio donde se había detenido, su mano derecha punzó y la apretó en un puño cuando identificó el rostro de aquel.

Los ojos rojos estaban sobre de sí; sobre su figura pequeña que yacía en el verde jardín; el sol no iluminaba el vidrio de la ventana en su habitación de modo que detrás de la figura solo existía la oscuridad total. Se inclinó un poco más con atención a la penetrante de mirada, Emiya completamente petrificado y él admirándolo con profundo placer.

Podía leer que sus labios intentaban decirle algo, pero rápidamente echó a correr al punto ciego de la ventana, donde no podría ser visto en ese lado del jardín. Pasó por su mente la idea de volver al castillo y confirmar que –por alguna coincidencia o error- no lo estuviera confundiendo con su amigo; la criatura jamás se había hecho visible de día. Nunca había aparecido con el despierto, ¿seguía dormido acaso? Podría ser que estuviera soñando, No, el claramente estaba dormido. Entonces, se estaba volviendo loco.

Buscó calmarse, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo, todo esto lo llenó de ansiedad y el castillo detrás de él, se transformó de pronto en un palacio de terrible peligro y oscuridad. Dio la vuelta al castillo por otra dirección –una que evitaba la ventana de su habitación- y justo cuando llegaba al mismo lugar se acercó muy pegado al muro, junto a las rosas, para evitar ser visto, estuvo así un momento más, no quería regresar al castillo, pero pronto no hubo más sol; las nubes ya iban a cubrir de nuevo el terreno, Setanta tenía razón…el clima de la isla era terrible.

Cuando volvió a la fachada, observó que su amigo ya salía de la puerta principal del castillo, al ver a Emiya acercándose a la entrada, corrió hacia él, Emiya se detuvo en ese lugar, dudoso…pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando Setanta se le abalanzó en un abrazo invasivo por largos segundos, casi podía jurar que lo había escuchado sollozar, como aquella vez como cuando eran niños.

—Te quiero, Emiya. 

Sus palabras lo conmovieron, quiso liberarse, pero los brazos eran de plomo y su voluntad tenía el peso de una semilla de fresa, se sentía débil ante sus muestras de afecto, y más aún, puesto que aquello significaba la despedida.

—Yo también te quiero, Setanta… - Dijo en un susurro demasiado bajo, pero allí estaba. Jamás fue abierto con sus sentires mientras Setanta estuvo allí, las cosas no eran tan sencillas como cuando eran unos niños, pero sabía que ahora se marcharía y no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo y eso lo entristecía genuinamente, sumado a todo el stress de su tormento. -No quiero que te vayas aun…

Solo entonces, Setanta lo liberó lentamente del abrazó y lo miró con una expresión de ternura, las mejillas de Emiya estaban rojas, quizá por el esfuerzo de no mostrarse afectado o por que se avergonzada de ser tan abierto a sus pasiones.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme, me hubiera encantado permanecer más tiempo contigo-Le repuso el irlandés sonriendo con suave expresión muy dulce en su rostro, pero a diferencia de Emiya, Setanta no temía de manifestar sus sentires. – Deseo que seamos inseparables. Me siento muy cómodo contigo. Siempre, desde el primer momento que hablamos, aunque no me entendieras en absoluto…

Rieron un poco y el efecto de la risa tranquilizó un poco al japonés...pero todo aquello que le decía el irlandés logró inflar algo dentro de su pecho.

—…supe que me encantaría estar contigo…-Concluyó y sostuvo su mano derecha, entrelazó sus dedos con cariño. El gesto, que antes era inocente y agradable de niño, resultó ser muy íntimo y abrumador para Emiya que se enrojeció furiosamente y todo su cuerpo tembló, pero calentó su corazón lleno de inseguridad y temor inspirándolo algo más que solo valor.

Se miraron a los ojos, contemplando sus rostros como si quisieran grabarlos por siempre en su mente hasta que volvieran a encontrarse.

—¿No quieres …venir conmigo? -Preguntó Setanta y apretó el agarre, se acercó lentamente para mirar sus ojos más de cerca- … ¿No quisieras estar conmigo, Emiya?

Susurró aquello como un secreto de dos amantes. El estómago de Emiya se retorció, como se retuerce una hoja de papel antes de tirarse al canasto, las venas se inflaron y algo punzó en su pecho, como una vil lanza afilada y mortal. Los ojos rojos que le miraban parecían estar brillando.

—¿…Estar contigo? –Emiya dio un paso hacia adelante y …Setanta deslizó su mano derecha dejándolo libre, pero sonriendo asintió lentamente. Pasaron unos segundos en donde el japonés parecía procesar lo que el irlandés intentaba decirle, había algo oculto en sus palabras, algo íntimo y …sugerente.

—Me…

—Yo vendré mañana…por última vez. Espérame ¿sí? –Dijo el irlandés en un tono suave y tierno, como un enamorado y se alejó poco a poco. Emiya se movió hacia él.

—A… ¿A qué te refieres?

—Vendré mañana… -Le respondió volviendo verlo, y Emiya se sintió como en una especie de juego entre ambos, como en las atrapadas, jamás había podido atrapar a Setanta, era el quien solía atraparlo- Mañana… espérame mañana.

—Espera…Setanta, no te vayas…

Emiya sintió punzar su mano derecha y se detuvo, cerró los ojos fuertemente bloqueando lo sentires de su alma congestionada, miró a Setanta alejarse, a veces volvía a verlo, a veces no, luego se adentró en el bosque…la fría brisa golpeó su cuerpo, anunciando la lluvia próxima.

Cuando Emiya regresó al castillo, experimentó un sentimiento similar a cuando se guarda un luto, era un sentimiento nostálgico y triste, pero no lo suficiente como hacer llorar, en vez de ello concentró todo su ánimo en los deberes diarios, quizá tan inmerso estaba en aquel triste estado que no cayó en cuenta que se había quedado solo en la cocina del castillo. Taiga no estaba en la sala de estar viendo su novela y su padre se guardaba en su cuarto por toda la tarde.

Pasada la tarde decidió ir al pueblo en busca de nuevos ánimos. Fue al cine y se apuntó a una película la cual realmente no prestó suficiente atención, su mano comenzaba a punzarle, primero era un dolor leve que se manifestó al inicio del filme, mas poco a poco fue como si le estiraran un tendón de alguno de sus dedos. No sabía por qué le dolía, y en seguida pensó que debía de ir con el doctor…Se masajeó los dedos de la mano derecha y recordó que guardaba una enferma relación con aquello que lo mordía, debía dejar de pensar en Setanta, esto no le hacía nada bien.

Todo comenzó desde que sus tiernos recuerdo sobre él aparecieron, aquellos dulces momentos se trasformaron en pinturas salpicadas por sangre y repugnancia. Setanta ya no estaría nunca más, y cuando Emiya regresara a Japón, sabía que era muy poco probable el verse como antes, menos inicia una relación. Setanta era un misterio para él. Le intrigaba, le quería, pero también le temía. Sería más saludable olvidarse de él.

Salió de la sala de cine cuando el dolor en su mano le provocó escalofríos y corrió a sentarse en uno de los bancos de las veredas cerca de una floristería abierta. Estaba pálido y rápidamente los dueños, que parlamentaban en al verlo le preguntaron si se encontraba bien, notaron la tensión en su mano y queriendo examinarlo, pero Emiya no quiso, aunque no sabiendo como negarse, sin quererlo, había llamado la atención de estas personas. 

Algo inesperado ocurrió, a pocos pasos de él, alguien lo reconoció y fue hacia donde él estaba con gran entusiasmo; era Rin, que le saludó con cierta vergüenza. Emiya también la reconoció y se quedó pasmado observándola mientras hablaba. Según decía, había enfermado estar últimas semanas, justamente ayer le dieron de alta en el hospital. Emiya quiso saber de qué enfermedad se trataba.

—Un descuido –Dijo ella, apenada- Anemia.

Emiya abrió los ojos lentamente hasta arquear las cejas.

—¿Anemia?

—Sí. Repentinamente tuve una escasez de glóbulos rojos –Continuó ella- Fue algo muy extraño, pero el doctor dijo que era por el estrés. No me explico por que, no estaba estresada, continuare unos estudios después de un mes para verificar que no sea nada grave o genético.

Emiya no supo que decir, pensó en sí mismo, él también había tenido aquello, pero no era tan grave, según el diagnóstico del doctor, y acudió al tratarlo de inmediato. El dolor de su mano se aminoró poco a poco mientras pensaba y charlaba con Rin, caminaron por las veredas del bazar y se encontraron con el puesto ambulante de amuletos.

—Pensé que estabas en la universidad-Comentó Emiya ante su ausencia.

—No. Pero pronto debo ir.

—¿Cuándo?

—Dentro de cinco días-Le respondió ella. – Ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

Los ojos de Rin fueron a parar hacia el rostro del japonés. 

—Pero…a ti te encuentro diferente. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Emiya vaciló en responder aquello con palabras e hizo un gesto de afirmación. Rin lo miró con cierta sospecha, pero educadamente evitó mencionar algún comentario, se daba cuenta de cómo Emiya extendía y apretaba los dedos de su mano derecha y se preguntaba por qué. Un silencio se había formado en entre ellos mientras caminaban y para evitarlo Rin le hizo ver algunos amuletos. Algo de desdén se manifestó en Emiya… pero casi inmediatamente el vendedor lo reconoció y le preguntó cómo estaba.

…Entonces preguntó si deseaba comprar algo, pero solo Rin se vio interesada por un cuarzo rosa, femenino, así como ella y Emiya recordó que había comprado uno igual. ¿Dónde lo había colocado? Pensó en silencio y ansioso, él no podía recordar donde lo había colocado…

Frunció el ceño, pensando furiosamente donde estaba su cuarzo.

—¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó Rin, presumiendo su nuevo artículo con orgullo y algo de coquetería. - ¿Estas escuchando, Emiya?

—¡Sí! Disculpa, está muy lindo-Comentó distraídamente, luego guardó silencio bajo los ojos de Rin que lo examinaba con orgullo herido – Rin, discúlpame, pero tengo que irme ahora… Me alegró verte.

—¡Espera! ¡Emiya, no te vayas! -Exclamó ella en cambio, pero sus ruegos no sirvieron de nada, cuando el japonés le había abandonado con urgencia. Lo vio perderse entre la multitud que se acumulaba cada vez más cerrando el paso.

Aquel repentino abandono, despertó sentimientos de disgusto en la mujer, que perdió los ánimos de seguir afuera y buscó retornar también a su casa, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que un apuesto hombre le hacía señas para que se acercara a ella, al parecer presentaba dificultades en una tarea, inexplicablemente se vio atraída por él, era alto, bien parecido y humildemente vestido, la saludó y luego de verla detenidamente la llevó a la parte más oscura de una de las estrechas calles donde otros dos hombres esperaban.

Emiya llegó al castillo, antes de que la luz del sol desapareciera por completo, no encontró a nadie en el vestíbulo ni en la cocina, e inmediatamente, incentivado por una imprescindible hambre de respuestas fue a su habitación donde buscó el cuarzo rosa que había comprado. Su perdida le resultaba inexplicable, no podía recordar donde lo había colocado, aunque sabía que lo tenía en su mano derecha, lo buscó en los cajones de la cómoda y movió las sabanas de su armario, no obtuvo resultados positivos, tampoco pudo encontrar algo en su cama, movió las sabanas y se aventuró a revisar debajo de la cama…allí, en la esquina de una pata encontró un destello. Extendió la mano y encontró un arete, de plata.

El arete no era lo que estaba buscando, pero de inmediato supo de quien era, era de él. Apretó los labios mientras miraba el accesorio. Bueno, pensó; Él vendría el día de mañana, podría entregárselo. Seguro notaria que faltaba. 

Dejó el arete en la cómoda y continuó su búsqueda sin resultados, pero notó que el papel tapiz estaba roto en la pared, como si alguien le hubiera lastimado con algún objeto filoso, había un hoyo en él. No sabía si había estado así antes…

Tampoco encontró su suéter rojo. 

Esperaría a Setanta mañana. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El final de esta historia me tiene en ligeros conflictos...pienso, si se da la oportunidad, hacer dos finales. Solo espero cumpla con las expectativas. jajaja Emiya esta sufriendo demasiado para un ser humano, pero pronto todo terminara. 
> 
> Deséeme suerte.


End file.
